


Merman and Pirate

by Rsona5



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Hate to friends to love, Merman Adrien!, Murder of Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng, Pirate Marinette!, Ruthless Marinette, merman/pirate au, treasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Summary: Marinette was a bakery's girl until she witnessed her parents murdered. Taken pity from a captain of the famous navy of France she learned the way of the seas, but she wanted revenge. Revenge on those that killed her love ones. She ran away with one of the sailors, Alya and both became the notorious pirates famous for their cold blooded killings. Gaining a crew they were the most feared and targeted enemy on the sea horizon and finding treasure along with vengeance for each of the crew member that joins them. Adrien is the prince of the sea. He is sole and only heir to the throne since the queen died to humans killing her. He still is curious about the land above though, and even though Plagg warns him along with Nino he ends up being captured by the one and only Ladybug. The question is what will she do to him or him to her?





	1. War

It was a cold day for most of the folks in the city. Where it sparkled usually with the bright corals, it was a dull and degrading day for the common. For you see, the beautiful and bright queen was murdered by the land people. They called themselves humans as to say they were the normal ones, and we are the outcasts that deserved to be aimed and fired upon at sight. How did this all start, some would ask this question and one long and tiring story later they never asked again.

We used to live in harmony with the ones from above. Though they turned and killed our people when we showed our advances. They threaten us without reason and so they started the war we all now participate in. The humans were the dark creatures and they have evolved into beings with mass murders with no mercy to anyone that stands in their path.

The fog in sea was a foe to the land folks for they couldn’t see a single object ahead of them. That’s when the glorious of the best defenders of soldiers came to fight. They brought weapons that kept evolving every time we met with them. The humans are selfish and cruel to all who do not fit their standards of normal. We were forced into hiding when so many of the fierce warriors died at the hands of the vicious people. Life was wretched and many felt shame when our kind retreated. Today, the animosity we have now burns with the ever present flame. No one thought anyone would be willing to try and touch the flame and tame it though.

* * *

We are advanced for our era of time some would say. We have made discoveries that many wouldn’t have imagined in the near future. No fear except for what lies below the surface. The ones our kin have seemed to thought as myth now. Beautiful creatures but deceivement can be drawn in a blink of an eye. Never willing to try and understand that the impossible was what became possible in the first place. Never could anyone fight off the direction of the powerful seas that we thought we could controlled. Everyone has forgotten except for the few. The wise and old remembering our ancestors from the past. We used to hunt in a primitive way before upgrading the weapons we once possessed. The need for domination and elimination against foes we were friends with before. Though, the indelible memory stains history for us.

They offered smiles facing us. We offered our knowledge to them and they take it without care. They were selfish and greedy with the bounties we gave them. They took advantage of our amiable deeds towards them. They returned with weapons past our materials, and they decided they needed subjects to test the weapons. Who better than the ones that gave you the idea and materials in the first place. Pandemonium followed when they killed our sailors at sea. Hypnotic stares and voice luring so many of our people to the sea beds. Never seeing the families they left behind to fight the monsters that came to us! Never to be remembered for giving their lives for humanity! I won’t forget the warriors that helped us vanquish the enemies.

I set sail for the sea and killing the remaining merfolk. They won’t get away from us even if they hide from us. Our bullets will put an end towards them for good riddance. My gun loaded with the gun powder and bullets laced with poison that could take down a bear in one shot. I stay quiet and wait for the prey to show themselves to me. Ripples form around the boat as something hits the port side. Another hit to the starboard side and contents fall down to the deck. I put the mask over my face and take the aim for the water. The little waves surrounding the boat. Little bubbles surfaced the sea level and there it raises its head. I take my shoot but something complies me not to. To kill something so beautiful would be a sin, I thought in my mind. She comes closer and I lean into her direction. She pulls herself up and is soon close enough to touch. She reaches out with her pale and connected webbed hands to my shirt. She slowly presses her lips to mine, and it was like heaven exploded from above. I couldn’t move from the bliss that shot up through me. It was slowly becoming dark in my vision but I didn’t care for as long as she continued her ministrations. I started to feel light headed when she removed herself from me. I whined a soft noise under the giggles she erupted from her gracious voice. So delicate and elegant I fell more under her spell. She put her hand out, and I grabbed it immediately without question. She pulled me in with her as she lowered herself from the deck. I followed her until I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t breathe! I realized with that thought and I struggled from her strong vice held grip. Her form turned hideous and gruesome to look at, and she took an aggressive hold on my throat. I kicked and punched but I felt so… so dizzy. I needed to sleep and soon everything turned black from that point on.


	2. Under the Sea

“I’m hungry, Adrien! Feed your precious companion who puts up with you.” Plagg, a skinny pale merman with armor covering himself on top while his tail glistens in black and green scales that seem to reflect anything around them, whines again for the fifth time this hour. 

“You just ate two hours ago.” Adrien, a tall and lanky merman with tan skin and bright green eyes that seemed to shine in the right type of light, and his long and strong smooth, forest green with a hint of black scale tail, replied with annoyance and distaste for the horrible cheese he must withstand with his companion and guard. 

“But it takes so much energy to keep up with you-” He starts to whine when Adrien interrupts him. 

“Because you are supposed to follow and protect me.” Adrien’s dry stare at his bodyguard doesn’t change Plagg’s stance on his hunger. 

“Well if you must insist on continuously moving to placed then we wouldn’t have this problem.” Plagg huffed with arms crossed over his armored chest. 

“We still would-” 

“Your highness.” A servant comes and speaks to Prince Adrien. 

“Yes?” He answered with a polite tone. 

“His highness has asked for your presence in the throne room.” The servant bowed and swam away to return to his duties. 

“Let’s go prince charming. Off to talk to the cold king.” Plagg ushered Adrien to the room he must attend to now. 

“He isn’t that cold… he’s just a bit detached, that’s it.” Adrien defends his father, and the king of the seas. 

They soon arrived in the massive and dull room. The walls made of the rocks that were formed long ago with the first rulers of the sea. The lines that form seas and powerful waves carved into the throne where the king sits upon with the trident in his hand. The stren and blank face he shows to all, even his own son. 

“Adrien, I have been reported that you were tardy for your lessons about the history about our people and humans again.” 

“I was taking extra time in practicing my fighting skills.” He responded not wanting to reveal the real reason he was late. 

“Next time do better to be on time then.” He nodded his son away and looked back at the matters he was presented before he was interrupted. 

With nothing left to say, both Plagg and Adrien left the king to his own. 

“I don’t get it. What doesn’t he do something with me? Would it kill him to talk to me about something other than royal or tutor matters?” Adrien rants to his friend as he works off his pent up swimming to his other companion, Nino. 

“Dude, you look like someone wrapped you in seaweed to tight.” Nino looked at Adrien in concern. 

“I am just tired. What about you? Have your parents relent about having to follow in their footsteps?” Adrien dodges the question because no one can do anything about it.

“Na man, they still think music is just a hobby that shouldn’t be my main focus.” Both boys internally down at the problems the sea seems to give them especially with their parents.

“Boys, is this what you become now? A wallowing pitiful mess of complaining.” Plagg gestures for the mermen to get up again from their low point. 

“Easy for you. You got all your loves, cheese and more cheese.” Nino sassed at the bodyguard as Plagg grinned at the statement. 

“Stick to cheese, as I always say. It can’t do anything to you but bring satisfaction.” He grins as he spots a servant sporting a tray on his hand. His eyes narrowing in determination to see what’s under the cover of the tray and if it is cheese.

“I don’t understand how your skinny when all you eat is that stuff night in and out.” Adrien jabs at Plagg, but he quicklys escapes the movement. 

“You’re just jealous of my physical features since they are better looking, of course.” He hauntingly says. 

“If you mean the small brain that seems to be in the inflated head of yours, sure. I’m jealous.” Adrien says sarcastic. Nino laughs at the statement as Plagg just growls at the two of them. 

“You both need a life if this all you can do in your-”

“Adriekins!” A shrill voice yells from behind them and all three tense at the harpy girl.

“Oof! Hello Chloe.” Adrien strains from the tight grip she has enveloped him in. 

“Adriekins, where were you? We were supposed to meet thirty minutes ago.” She pouted while putting on the killer sad eyes that bent her father’s will to the ground. The way her tail always seemed to shine in the water with its bright yellow. Her accessories showing off her father’s power and money he possess and with that his daughter.

“I had a talk with father, Chloe.” he said terse and he removed her arms around him. The other two mermen seemed to have disappeared, just my luck he thought. 

“Well, now that you are free I assume you are going to spend it with me, correct.” Though the statement was a question she didn’t wait for a response dragging him with her. 

It was three hours before he was able to be rid of her and her clinginess. He glared at the two merman that seemed to miraculously showed up as soon as he escaped from Chloe. 

“Really, when Chloe is here, you two disappear, but when she disappears, you guys reappear.” He looks at the two in annoyed irritation. 

“Yup.”

“No denying it.” 

“Arrg!” Adrien swims away while Nino follows Plagg gets distracted with his mission and sneaking in more cheese into his quarters. 

“Dude, we know that it’s useless trying to stay with you when she is here. It’s like trying to pry a barnacle from a whale.” Nino explained when he caught up. The glare he got in response was enough to shut him up. 

The two swam towards a mindless direction letting Adrien vent out his frustrations once again with life as it is. 

“-Nobody else to annoy!” He sighed out resentment from his troubles to only perk up when he spotted something. Nino met his direction of the gaze and he immediately started to shake his head. 

“Na uh. No way. You are crazy if you are even thinking of it.” He started to warn and complain to his best friend when he realized he was be himself. “If I die from your curiosity, I will haunt you with my ghostly spirit til I get revenge.” 

Nino headed in the direction his best friend went while Adrien already started to poke around. 

“Look at all of these things! Why would anyone throw this away or abandon it?” He touched a miniature triton and tiny dagger. That’s when he saw it. The thing called out to him like it was meant to find him. The thing was sliver as far he could tell. The thing was round and small. He swam towards it closely getting a feel of it. It was smooth and peculiar to his eyes. There was even a side that was attached to object like a miniature platform. So entranced with it he didn’t notice the marine life that lived there, especially the dangerous shark. 

“Look out!” A voice yelled out and tackled the prince from his stance. Where he was moments ago was a fuming shark for missing his lunch. Nino took a hold of Adrien’s hand and they were racing like there was no tomorrow. The shark swam towards the two when they split up. Having no idea where he should follow he ended being distracted to bump into the ship’s wall. The thump echoed throughout the ship and it ended up tipping the ship sideways to the ground. Everything jumble up including the two mermen. With all three taking a tumble, the ship’s objects fell to the them giving multiple bruises to everyone. 

“Ow! My tail.” Nino whined as he was hit with the bookshelf. 

“We gotta get out of here! Fast!” With Adrien’s new hype he put the round circle on his finger, and took Nino’s hand. He swam leading and twisting his body in directions to avoid collusion with the falling items. The shark however was not deterred by the events and went after them. With the chase still on it was hard to figure out who was going to make it out alive and hunger or dead and full. With all of them out, the shark began to snap his jaws at the two. If his home was gone, then he was going to at least get a meal out of it. With the two mermens paying attention to the shark, they didn’t notice the thing coming there way. It was when the shark stopped chasing and started swimming away that left them confused. Adrien was the first to look behind them, and he gasped at the thing gettin closer to him. A net. 

“Get out of the way!” He screamed while pushing Nino away. When he tried to swim away though, his tailed was trapped his the net. No matter how hard he was trying to get out, he was tangled in it tightly. That’s when the net was starting to come up and captured him fully. 

“Adrien!” Nino yelled trying to reach his hand out for him. It was too late though and Adrien was pulled out of the water. Nino only watched in horror as the prince of the entire ocean was taken away from him. 

“Hide Nino and bring help!” was the last words he heard before he disappeared up above. 

With nothing left to lose, he swam trying to hope he could get his friend back before it was too late. 

It was terrible at first without the water his gills were used to having oxygen taking in; however, his body quickly adjusted to the oxygen he was breathing in. The yellings he heard were all new for he had never actually heard the human language just read of it. He hissed and clawed at anyone trying to touch him. They pulled the miniature daggers he seen before at him but much sharper. 

“Captain! Get the captain!” he recognized those words and he was petrified wondering what was going to happen to him. 

‘What were they going to do to him?’ He wondered. Chaos all over the deck until finally a bang was heard. Everyone froze and straightened their backs quickly stiff-like. 

That’s when he was her. Her long red spotted tailcoat over her with straps across her body holding her weapons he assumed. Her hair at her shoulders length with pigtails at her side. A thing rested upon her head that covered the top of her that was red with black spots as well. A mask covering her forehead to the tip of her nose. The shiny black boots and her shirt black as well. On her hip was a round red and black spotted object with string wrapped around it. Her teeth were shining like pearls from the clams below the sea. 

“What do we have here?” She drew on looking at the crew before her eyes landed on me. Her once cocky grin turned to pure shock at seeing me. I saw her twitch at me like she thought I was the dangerous one. 

“What the hell!” was when she finally regained her voice back. 

“We caught him in the net when we spotted a shark coming our way.” one of the crew members dressed an orange and white suit and long white tipped orange ears. A mask covering her eyes and nose with a long stick with holes in her hand. Her voice holding shock and awe at the same time. 

“Who the bloody hell thought it was a good idea to put it on the ship?” She asked angrily. All heads looked towards the newbie and reckless Italian girl. Her nose was high and taunting. 

“We could make loads of money if we sell his tail. I am not a wimp when coming up with these things.” Her arrogant attitude already bringing annoyance to everyone around her.  

“Throw her in the cell! Now!” Her voice rang out authority and command. 

The girl in question eyes snapped wide opened and struggle when she was forced down in the ship. 

“What are your orders, captain?” A male with a big stature asked the woman in front of me. He looked at me with unease and shuffled his body around. 

She walked closer until she was near me and I narrowed my eyes at her. 

“She wasn’t wrong about making money, but I know better than to mess with an ocean’s creation and creature. Get the… merman… some water and make sure he’s hydrated frequently.” She stays close to me, so I take my chance to claw at her for her to only catch it with her hand and smirk at me. 

“Someone is cranky.” Her cocky grin irritating me all the more.

“Screw you and your crew.” I said in the merman language knowing she wouldn’t understand. 

“I assuming you said something insulting to me or my crew or both.” She smiles at me like it just a game. All I do in response is hiss at her showing off my elongated fangs at her. Her smile blinds me a bit taken me aback wondering what she is thinking. 

“Don’t worry, you will make great use for us. I promise.” Suddenly she leaves and I grow restless and move wildly at her. 

“Fuck you and your kind! You’re savages killing and destroying everything you see! I hope you rot in hell that is for monsters like you!” I am breathing heavily with exhaustion and can’t stand to look at her now. I soon feel a cold liquid drop all over me and it felt so good, but my tail needs it the most. I’m going to have to talk to them unless…

I flop around trying to show them my tail but they pull their weapons at me. I hiss and try to show my tail as someone behind me throws water and hits my tail on accident. I immediately calm down showing them what I want. They all freeze though in wondering until the one with the orange suit takes a closer look at me. 

“Throw water at the tail again.” She commanded one of the lackeys there. One of them gets the water on my tail and I feel like melting at the pleasure from the water. 

“Hydrate the tail the most!” She shouts and walks towards where the spotted lady walked away.

‘What is going to happen, and how the fuck am I getting out of here?’


	3. Yo Ho A Pirate’s Life For Me

“I will find you Ladybug, and when I do find you, you will be killed with my blade!” The sheriff yelled as I smirked at him. 

“With all do respect, you have to actually find me to do that,” With that as my response I jumped off the building and jumped onto the Miraculous, my pride and ship. 

“Captain, you had us worried for a moment thinking you weren’t going to make it on time,” My first mate, Rena Rouge, claps my back and grins at me. 

“You know me, Rena, I not always on time,” I grin at my friend for as long as I can remember. 

“You always were yelled at for that particular reason,” She joked along.  

For a moment, I take breath of the wind and relax in a sense of peace. 

Although, Rena has to have her scoop of gossip. “Well what happened with the town?”

“Let’s say the town will always remember Ladybug and her banding fame.” I say with a innocent smile at which Rena laughs at. 

“C’mon you cruel woman, leaving me without the details.” She wails at the torment of my shot tale.

“Maybe later, when we don’t have to worry about the crew.” I smile a real one at her, and she sports one back at me. 

“Alright then what about the earnings you got?” She scans me over until she looks at the pouch at my hip. 

I bring the pouch to the table I have and open it to show the gold I stole. 

“Wasn’t very hard to get the money. Just a little distraction and the guy didn’t even notice. Of course, when I was making my getaway the guy screams at the last moment. I took out some of the guards that blocked my way, and I jumped multiple buildings to jump onto the ship.” I realize she tricked me into telling her the story. Damn, she’s good.

“How many deaths now?” She asked curious and I sighed.

“It should be my 74th kill now as a pirate.” 

“It’s just going to put a target on your back all the more, you know.” She draws out but I cut her off short. 

“Then they shouldn’t have bloody started this when they fucking killed my family.” My tone goes cold and hard and my body tenses at the words I say.

The memory unforgiving for it haunts me in my everyday dreams I ever had after that day.

_ The night was warm and cozy. It would have left anyone sleepy but not us. Instead of going down to sleep, my parents were smiling and getting prepared for tomorrow’s morning day. I was playing with one of the many toys my maman made with her own two bare hands and needle. She smiled when she went to check up on me and kissed my forehead as she returned back to work. I was starting to yawn and it caught my papa’s attention.  _

_ “C’mon now, Marinette, time for bed.” He grabbed my small body and hoisted me up like a flour bag. I squealed at the movements and my maman laughed at the ridiculousness she saw. The two of them came into my room and tucked me into the bed placing there last loving touch onto me. I was sound asleep to them, but I refused go to sleep completely. I jumped at the racket that came downstairs. I quickly going down wondering what was happening, but all I saw were two big brute men cornering papa to the room. My maman saw me standing there in fear and she quickly grabbed to shove me into the closet.  _

_ “Keep quiet, Marinette. Can you do that?” I nodded my head in response seeing her whirling mind.  _

_ “Remember me sweet one. Remember me and your papa. Can you do that?” She asked again and again I nodded at her. I saw her sigh and look at me with tears.  _

_ “What’s gonna happen maman?” I saw her wipe her tears away and hugged me tight.  _

_ “I love you. Stay quiet and don’t move until the two of them leave.” She left the room and locked the room behind her, and the last thing I heard was her screamed when she left the room.  _

The day leaves a bitter taste in my mouth but I leaves it in peace with my mind. I will be thankful for the captain, Tikki, for giving me a sense of renewal. Tikki was an older sister to me, who was actually just a few years older than me. For giving me Alya, a person I grew up with as a sister and best friend. 

“I am going to chart out next course and I want you to give me some information about the new one, umm…” I try to remember of the stuck up girl that arrived on her ship two days ago.

“Lila?” Rena asks.

“Yes, ask her a few questions and see what she really wants.” She nods and leaves my cabin. I sigh and take a few steps to the only things I kept with me. 

“I miss you, both of you.” I look at the old locket that was the only record of the past I had. I take off my mask at let it rest next to me. I take a look through the bag, and I find something interesting. It was a pair of ruby earrings with little dark spots over it. It reminds me of the thing I’m dressed up as a child when they called me there lucky ladybug. I take the pair and look into the mirror putting the jewelry on. I can’t help but feel a type of completeness when I look at myself with these. These are definitely going to be keeper. 

I chart the courses we could possibly take until I heard ruckus outside. I groan wondering what the hell could be causing troubles now. I take my gun and put my red spotted mask back on. I put the famous known trench coat that was a gift from Tikki and head out. 

I see one of the crew members running towards me and the only thing I was able to understand babbling out of their mouth was “See it!” 

I show my confidence and cocky stature and look at the mess. A net and the crew in scrabbles. I decided I am tired of this, and I take my gun out and shoot in the air. The bang takes everyones attention and they all get into order when they see me. I nod at the scene and smile a mocking one. 

I see everyone crowded over the net and I ask the most simplest question not expecting anything out of the normal. “What do we have here?”

My eyes soon spot the male with beautiful greens eyes you could get lost to. Though, that’s not was leaving me shock. It was the thing below his waist and the stuff around his back. It was a tail. It was a fucking scaly tail! How the hell does he have a fucking tail and how in the world did he end up my ship?! I try to comprehend how in the seven seas this happen.

“What the hell!” I scream out of pure confusion and worry.

“We caught him in the net when we spotted a shark coming our way.” Rena offers some semblance of an explanation. It does nothing to calm me though. 

“Who the bloody hell thought it was a good idea to put it on my ship?” My voice barely containing the anger I currently possessed. Why the hell would you even take a ship onto the boat? You are supposed to keep away from the vicious thing, not try and take it head on! Though my question was soon answered by the haughty voice right behind me. 

“We could make loads of money if we sell his tail. I am not a wimp when coming up with these things.” The new girl, Lila, stated. He eyes shining with pride and a glint of power. 

“Throw her in the cell! Now!” my voice was powerful and strong in the command I yelled. I saw her eyes widen at the statement as she started to struggle immediately being man-handed. Knocking off the the pedestal the girl put herself on brings me great satisfaction. I followed her until she disappeared underneath the trap door towards the cells. 

“What are your orders, captain?” Stoneheart, the cook but also very good with knives, asked me. 

I look back the creature in my sight. We let him go, he could come back for vengeance. We keep it though and it could kill us. I saw him look at me and those eyes… they’re aren’t full of violence. There wasn’t any hint of viciousness or  maliciousness, but there was something else. It was something I came across all too well not to recognize. Fear. 

I walk towards the merman and I see him get tense and stiff at me. I grin at the response I seem to evoke at the sea creature. 

“She wasn’t wrong about making money,”I let my voice trail out at the start seeing his eyes fade with despair. “But I know better than to mess with an ocean’s creation and creature.” I see him look at me wide eyed and shock,

“Get the… merman… some water and make sure he’s hydrated frequently.” I am so close that I could touch him, and he seems to realize that conclusion too. He takes a swipe at me, but me being a pirate for while I catch it in mid swing. My face grows with the smirk stuck onto my face when I see his frustrated face. Something in my heart just tugs at the adorableness it seems to bring. 

“Someone is cranky.” I taunt with my ever present smirk.

A crazy load of noise and babble comes out of his mouth.

“I’m assuming you said something insulting to me or my crew or both.” Probably the last one I would bet on it. This is just cute and irresistible looking at the man’s, well, part man’s face. I wonder how long will it take for him to realize he is doom. Oh well, I do always love a challenge here and there. 

“Don’t worry, you will make great use for us. I promise.” I release my hold on him, and I walk away from him. The only thing I hear is a series of commotion coming from him and anger that seems to be radiating from him at the moment. 

I soon plop down into my chair and get some organizing done and take a book out. 

“Who knew this would come in handy?” I murmur as I flip through the pages that seem to actually be useful. I finally find the page I was looking for. 

“Mythological creatures below are known for their beauty and power they hold. The most valuable thing to get is their blood and tail for those are the most powerful things they own. The creature will have a powerful and colorful tail to entrance it’s victims. Their voice will sound like the most beautiful voice you will have ever heard. Beware, though, for they may seem innocent, but they are cold-blood killers willing to eat and kill anyone who stands in their way. The tail can be used to heal anything from sickness to a physical wound. It is said that the mercreatures are ruled by higher ones and if ever one is endanger you will face the wrath of the seven seas with it.” With my head so entrapped in the book, I didn’t hear Alya enter the room nor feel her presence behind me. 

“What are you going to do?” I jump in unpreparedness at the sudden sound. I glare at her as she laughs at me, but she soon straightens out. 

“What’s your plan, LB?” 

“We keep the creature with us for the time being. I want him in here so he doesn’t have a chance getting free. After that-” I look at the open sea and the book in my hand. What would we do with him if we were to sell him? “After that we are to find information about him and see what he is capable for now.” 

Rena nods her head at me but still looks comprehensive about it. 

“We are dealing something that wasn’t thought to exist. How are we exactly going to be able to… do whatever to it?” 

“Not it, Rena, him. And we are going to do what we always done… we scavenge and plunder and kill all those in our way. He will merely be something we use.” I grin at Rena as she sees my confidence grow with the plan. 


	4. Meet and Greet

It has been five days since we kept the blasted creature. It has been five days since I have slept. For five fucking days, I have dealt with this petulant thing and I am close to slitting the creature’s throat! He revealed he could talk to us with our language by using a pun. A fucking pun!

“How are you today?” His cheeky voice interrupting my thoughts. I could see the smug smile on the face even when I have my face stuff into the pillow.

“Not better since the last ten seconds you asked me.” I basically growled to him.

“But isn’t it rude not to ask someone how they are feeling. It shows you care.” His diffidence voice drips out like honey.

“Isn’t it rude to slit someone’s throat in their sleep because that’s what is going to be happening to you if you don’t SHUT UP!” I sneer at the merman as he hides his head in the small tub of his. He flips his tail in the wooden tub around, and it causes another mess which is going to be needing to be mopped, again.

“Keep still you vile vermin!” I am at wit's end with this thing and it hasn’t gotten any easier.

“Maybe if you let me go-”

“No way in fucking hell am I doing anything of the sort unless I lose my mind to twenty shots of beer,” I reply stiffly and cold.

“You know you could be nicer…” I groan at the sound of his voice and bring myself out of the comfort of my bed.

“Stay still,” I commanded him as I push his tub out of my cabin.

“And good riddance,” I mumbled as he wails out to me about leaving him alone.

“This is unjust! You can’t leave me alone with nothing to do!” His voice gets smaller and harder to hear, and I soon fall asleep in a matter of seconds.

_Bam!_

“What in bloody hell did I deserve to get this punishment?!” I yell out to the ceiling when I heard the sound. I march back out to see the merman shrug sheepishly when he spilled himself onto the floor like a fish overboard.

I yank the man’s hair, and I hear his whines and pained grunt when I pull.

“I am giving you one last chance before I let my crew decided your fate and carry it out to their wishes for me to personally kill you in the most painful way. Got it!” I pull up my sleeves and fill the tub back up and pick him up with ease and slid into the water again.

“You will stay here without making a sound. You will watch my crew as they work and that is it. No talking. No distracting. Just watching.” I see him slowly nod and shrink himself up into a small ball.

“Are you some five years old because you sure do act it.” I shake my head and take a breath. I go back into my cabin while passing one of the pirates, Timebreaker. She raises her brow at me, but all I do is shake my head and motion to be quiet. She nods and starts the routine we normally do every morning.

It was a good two-hour nap when I hear noise waking me up from the wonderful slumber I was in. I open my eyes to see a blurry figure and see it’s Alya.

“What in the seven seas do you want me for?” I moan into my pillow.

“You have to get up and start the day and give us our orders or did you forget we all can’t just sleep?” She amusedly looks at me and I only managed to glare in her direction.

“How’s the cat?” I asked her and I see her confusion flicker.

“Cat?” She asks

“The annoying merman that seems to love to talk.” I describe to her.

“First, he seems pretty quiet today. Second, why the hell, cat?”

“Because he always needs attention, black tail, and very annoying like a cat.”

I hear her chuckle at the reasons I gave and starts to walk away.

“Get ready captain. We got a long day ahead of us.” She leaves the room and I slowly get ready for the day. The last thing I put on was my famous yo-yo and sword and head out. Everyone quiets down when they see me and I see the merman flinch at the sight of me. I glare at everyone, and I see them stiffen up even more than possible.

“We are low on resources, so what I want is to head to Singe Island.” Singe Island being one of the few islands allowing pirates to restock and a safe haven for criminals of all alike. Resources that may never be thought to exist is brought in to trade or gain members for a crew already prominent. It was how I gained a few of these weasels I call crew.

“What about the merman?” A voice yelled out that I couldn’t decipher who it was.

“That will information for me and the first mate only, unless someone has something to say?” I raise my brow at the others as they look down shuffle a bit.

“I want the ship’s deck to be cleaned. After that, catch some fish and not predator sharks. I want a counting on all supplies, and under no circumstance do I want any prisoner free. Is that clear?” I give out the orders and hear an affirmative yes throughout all.

I walk back to the cabin with Alya following me in. We both come into the room and I see her look at me with uncertain eyes.

“What are we going to do with the creature? It’s not exactly a thing we know what to do with. For all we could know, it could be holding back on us just waiting for the right moment to attack.” She lists out.

“For now, we keep and protect it from all costs from other pirates and selfish crew members.”

She nods her head as we both think of the same person, Lila.

“We can’t keep the creature there forever because it was supposed to be a punishment to be out there. Now we should bring him. I want answers and only he is going to be giving them.” I told Alya, and I see her nod along with me.

“I want you to oversee the instructions and see who is complaining and who is complying. Have to have our fun somehow, right.” I joke with once I see her confused look.

“So, is this permission to scare the ones who are not complying or complaining. And if they really struggle I can make them do something else?” Her voice starting small but rising with excitement and mischievous.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” I grinned at her while she cackles at the ideas that she can enforce on the crew.

As she was leaving I reminded her on getting Stoneheart to bring the merman back into the room.

I sit behind my desk and I look through the papers.

“Ladybug wanted! Dead or Alive. Preferably dead. Ransom reward is three chestful of gold.”

Similar papers spread along and stashed into my drawer for my arrest. I laugh at these pathetic bounties and noble men wanting me dead. The most expensive one is Dubel’s reward ever since I “kidnapped” his daughter. I remember seeing her feisty and wild spirit, and she even proposed to me to join my crew. I was even about to refuse when I saw what she had to offer. Best choice I ever made in the seven seas for my crew.

I soon hear the scuffling noises and a weasel, high pitched voice whining about what is happening.

“Well I happen to have a few questions for you and I need privacy and answers,” I replied once Ivan left.

“Like I’m going to tell you anything.” He sneered in a mocking tone.

“Like you have any choice.” I retaliated back.

“Why would I even talk to you much less trust you with anything I could possibly say?” He asked with his arms flailing around.

“Because it’s either me or you can deal with an entire pirate crew.” I stare down at him and he to me.

“I find that you will see my patience is great, but I wouldn’t try and test it any more than what you have done,” I replied tensely.

“And what makes you think that I haven’t held back on you and your crew. I could have powers that you wouldn’t even know about?” He puffs out his chest trying to gain some leverage.

“If you were to have powers that could be useful, then you would have used them when I left you alone and only one pirate out this morning,” I state as a matter of fact.

I see his face fall at the mention, and he slumps into the water.

“You are disgusting.” He finally spits out.

“Pirate.” I remind him.

“You treat nobody with any respect. You take advantage and control of everything you have. You deserved everything that has happened to you and future on events.” He angrily yells at me.

“You know nothing of what has happened to me.” I grit my teeth together from snapping and encouraging his free tongue.

“I know that you deserved it all.” He seethed.

“I will slit your damn-” I start to threaten him but I am interrupted.

“Captain!” Darkheart bursts in.

“What! What could be possibly important to interrupt me?!” I yell at him.

“Ships coming near us 2 and 11 o’clock.” He informs me.

“Pirate or navy?” I asked him

“Pirate.”

I curse under my breath knowing that they won’t use formation and all type of skills from about. Two ships so that means twice the firepower on us. We can’t get in the middle of the two or we are screwed.

“Who’s stirring the ship?”

“Princess Fragrance.”

“Tell her to stir away from the middle of the two and make sure we stay on the 11 o’clock side. I want all fighters having weapons in their hands. Long and short distance weapons.”

“Aye Captain.” He rushes out of the room and tells the commands immediately.

I walk quickly behind my desk and pull out my yo-yo, gun, and my best sword is known on the seven seas I happen to own.”

“What about me?” The merman asks.

“What about you?” I asked while locking up some objects that are important.

“They are bloody pirates coming in and I have no way of protecting myself if they enter.” He explained and was pretty worried by the look on his face.

“Well, you could always use your “powers” on them.” I sarcastically told him.

“You and I both know I don’t have powers that can save me.” he glared at me and I sigh. I look around the room and find a rod.

“Here, you use this metal rod as a bat.” I hand it to him and shut the door but not quickly enough to hear, “What’s a bat?!”

I shake my head and pray this isn’t going to result in me regretting this.

“Have weapons ready! I want all supplies hidden and counted for down below.” I walk to Alya and see her brow furrowed.

“What’s the matter with you?” I asked her and she hands me her spyglass. I take a look at it and I find something interesting. A man holding a white flag at us, surrendering. I look to other side and see they are doing the same. I don’t trust this ploy, and I definitely won’t be a fool to fall for this trap.

“Your call captain.” She murmured.

“Be on guard and don’t fall for this pathetic trick they are doing.” I hand her spyglass back and take the stirring post.

“How she doing?” I ask Fragrance.

“Holding steady everything seems to be intact, but the winds are against us today as well as storm clouds were are going to go in if we make it out of the brawl that may happen.”

“Nothing we can’t handle on our own.” I reply, “Load the cannons! Get the main sails up, but make sure they can be taken down quickly.”

“Captain, are you sure about these ships. Something seems off about them like we are missing something.” Fragrance wearily asks me.

“All we can do is try and survive the fight now Fragrance.” I look and see the captain of the ship come and jumps onto the ship.

“The notorious female pirate of the seven seas, Ladybug.” He bows down but quickly rises again.

“Who are you, and what do you want?” I bluntly ask the strangely dressed man. Feathers all over him with pink and gray covering up most of his outfit. His hat draws the most attention with all the feathers going all over the place.

“Allow me to introduce myself, Mr. Pigeon.”

“Pigeon?”I ask trying not to laugh at the name.

“That’s the name.” He remarks.

“Very well, Mr. Pigeon, what in the hell do you want?” I asked him while paying close attention to his ships.

“As I have shown we come in peace and don’t wish to harm you, just to offer a proposition.”

“And what would that be?” I ask humor filling my voice.

“You surrender to us and we won’t kill everyone on this ship.” He smiles and I immediately lose the smile that was about to be on my face.

“You think I am going to actually take your little threat serious.” I rolled my eyes at this idiot’s sense and pull my sword at quickly.

“Fat chance I would think of doing that.” I quickly deflect the blow that was aimed for Fragrance. I push him back onto the deck again and surround him with my crew.

“Well, I tried to rationalize it with you.” He shrugged his shoulders in a careless motion. Then a loud _cacook_ sound is released from the man’s voice. Numbers I can’t even count jump onto the ship.

“Attack!” We all make our stand and fight with our might, but it seems everyman we kill two pop back in his or her place.

Immediately, two brutes come with swords after me, and I narrow my eyes at them. I dodge the swipe at my head and thrust at the back that I don’t recognize. I hear a shrill yelp come out and a few curses escape. The anger seemed to be fueling them at the moment and I used my energy for it. While I was distracted by one of them, I yell out in pain when one strikes there sword at my hip. They draw back quickly, and I buckle down to the floor. They were about to kill me when I use the remaining strength and knock one of them off balance. It was like a domino effect and they toppled over each other. I quickly slice the two throats, and I run in the direction of the pigeon captain. I look around until finding the ridiculous feather hat near my dorm. I race towards while helping a few of my crewmates with the killings. We are winning the battle but we still have another ship to face off. I see my door open and a shock pigeon man. I was trying to kill the man that held my attention, but the blood falling past at this pace it’s hard.

“Help! Someone help me!” My head whips at the sound of the voice that had annoyed me for days.

“You’re gonna be skinned with my own two talons. I gonna to make sure your gonna be put to good use.” I couldn’t see his face, but I felt like it was something malicious looking.

The guy in front of me uses the distraction as an opportunity to slightly my cut on the arm. I dodge the swing at my head and thrust my sword into my opponent's chest. He falls with a thump, and I race to my cabin. I stand in complete shock at what I see, but I had no time to think about it now. The scared and frightened look he has convinces me to do it.

“No one is saving you now, boy.” Mr. Pigeon raises his sword but gasps at the metal coming out of his body.

“Your right. No one is saving you.” I told him as I yank my sword out as falls to the ground.

Blood dripped out of his mouth and his chest. He was coughing the blood out more. I breathe heavily and clutch my hip from feeling the cut I got there and pain. I’m sure I have other injuries but those are… I feel kinda woozy when I feel my legs collapsed underneath me. I lie on the floor with black obscuring my vision. The last thing I hear is “Ladybug!”

Chat’s Pov

 

I was looking out of the window of the room I have been stuck in for the past five moons now. It sucks. I am bored and hungry, but I know I can’t do anything because I am powerless against them, right now. I sigh for what must have been the fiftieth time today. I look out the window and I groan again, and I can tell it’s annoying the captain, Ladybug.  

“Would you shut your annoying groans and sighs up!” She snapped at me with a vicious glare that could rival my own father’s one.

“Bored,” I answered in a broken sounded voice.

“I am not some entertainment center, and I don’t care if you are bored.” She said in a blunt like a tone.

I drooped down into the water and blow bubbles in there. I wish I could do something, but the only thing fun is annoying the captain. So far, I have played a game of ‘how much the pirate can curse at me to threaten me.’ So far she has gone up to “slitting my throat open to leaving me bleeding to death.” I realize that my word playing is the best to get her agitated the most.

I look at the rising sun, and I can’t say it doesn’t look pretty. The colors of when it rises to leave the sky in a mess of blending colors. The lightest purple between the navy blue and pinkish coral. Yellow shining the edges making the sun peek out from its position. The clouds giving coverage, so it doesn’t overpower the sky itself. The horizon meeting perfectly with the calm winds that blow through the window I can look out of. I would always go up to the surface to see it again, that I know for certain I will do when I am free.

Well, it’s time to wake the captain.

“How are you today?” My voice loud and clear and my face smirking when I hear the whine and groan she lets out.

“Irritated on the lack of silence.” She stuffs her face into the pillow and covers herself with the strange, rectangle object that is very plain in color.

“How are you today?” I asked again and my smile widens at the growl she lets out.

“Not better since the last ten seconds you asked me.”

“But isn’t it rude not to ask someone how they are feeling. It shows you care.” My character showing the wonderful charm she seems to hate. Though, she rudely shouts at me after the comment.

“Isn’t it rude to slit someone’s throat in their sleep because that’s what is going to be happening to you if you don’t SHUT UP!” I quickly yelp and go underwater to hide my face at the comment seeing the sword she reaches for. Of course, the movement makes the water move and spill some out of the thing I am in. Oops…

“Keep still you vile vermin!” She snarls at me while slowly getting up from her bed, and I rise from the water.

“Maybe if you let me go-” I start to say but am quick to be cut off.

“No way in fucking hell am I doing anything of the sort unless I lose my mind to twenty shots of beer,” her reply sending chills down my back with the tone she used even if I don’t know what beer is.

“You know you could be nicer…” I meant to say that to myself, but of course my bad luck, she hears it.

“Stay still,” As she pushes the thing I’m in with strength I didn’t think she possessed.

We soon are in the middle of the deck, and my freedom could be no closer than before. She starts to walk away and I gawk at her.

“You can’t leave me here alone! This is abuse, you know!” I keep yelling at her as she walks away. “This is unjust! You can’t leave me alone with nothing to do!” I shout again, but again she ignores me and walks back to her space.

“What a rude, insufferable, cold, abusive, vile vermin of a woman she is!” I talk to myself for at least five minutes.

I see that no one is here to stop me from escaping, so I take the chance to leave. I flip and flop around until I am starting tilt the thing. Wait… tilt the thing. Oh no. I fall with a thump and my tail is going hay wired without the water around me. I hear a shout from her room, and I gulp at the sure sound of angry and rage coming towards me.

After threatening me again, she refills the “tub” and leaves with loud stomps. I see a pink haired woman with a green bandana with black outlining the edges. Her back has a huge hourglass contrasting with green pants and on her feet were these little round things that made her go faster than the other pirates.

She, at first, seem apprehensive about me, but quickly grew to ignore me and continue on with her tasks. I watched as the other humans work together and complete little tasks the servants back home may of have to do.

I find their chores to being interesting and they themselves. They laugh at each other comments and extravagant tales one may tell to another. They smile even when they are suppose to be… what were they supposed to be? They certainly weren’t monsters, unlike Ladybug. They acted like a normal being would be to another. They smile to each other while drinking from this long neck bottle they seemed to never run out of. I find the way they seem to interact with each other I long for. Sure, it was nice with Nino and Plagg but I want more than those two. The two were the only ones who seem to be immune to the prince’s charm and status.

“What’s got you so encaptured with watching us, fish-boy?” I whirl around, my tail hitting the side, seeing a smirk form on the orange and white woman. I blush at seeing she caught me off-guard.

“The name is Rena, Rena Rouge. You could be planning an escape, but here you are staring at us like we are the answers to life itself.” She continues on pursuing the questions she seems to have an endless supply of.

“You all are different. Different from my thoughts of you that is. You all act warm and normal to each other like you were living a normal life as can be for humans, yet you are all pirates sailing around the seas killing all you see as obstacles to your conquest.” I explain as I look back at the other humans, hearing one of them gasping for air as they smile so widely at one of the crewmates.

“It’s true, we are pirates, but that doesn’t mean that’s the only thing we are. We were all something before the pirate life we seem to pick up. We all have done something that either causes one to run away or confront the problem in a different light.” She looks in the direction I was looking in. She doesn’t near me any more than she has, and I respect that of her for that.

“Sometimes normalcy is the best solution, when we are at the craziest point of our life, from someone we need it from. We don’t always kill by the way. That doesn’t mean we don’t kill, but we do it for survival or something our own emotions drive us too.” She looks at me with this type knowing glint and I feel like this one sentence is going to be important. Turned out it was.

“We all have demons inside. Sometimes, we can fight them and prevail as victors.” She then looks at Ladybug’s room, “Others sometimes fall into something dark that all we can do is be consumed by the darkness that corrupts the kindest of souls.” She looks at me right into my eyes and I feel myself leaning into her words trying to understand the depth she enlightens me with.

“We can be saved, though, by the light and warmth we can gather by another person. No one is truly alone unless you push everyone out of your way to make you alone. Light and darkness can’t exist without each other. Yin and yang represent balance and equality. Without one, the other can’t exist. There will always be a person to be there to balance you. You just have to be willing to search for it, for them.” She walks away to the dorm, and I am struck with electricity pulsing throughout me.

Yin and Yang? Demons? Searching for someone that may never be found?

I look closely at the group at me and I need to stay with them longer. I need to understand what makes them… human.

I hear the door slam open and find a scowling captain looking at her crew. All of them quickly stiffen and lose all chatter as they lay eyes upon her. She yells orders until she was interrupted by one of them asking about me. It was a good question, in my opinion.

“What about the merman?”

She merely deflects the question and sassily walks back to her room. I continue to watch the dynamic that builds between the others until I see Rena Rouge order Stoneheart something.

Stoneheart brings me to Ladybug’s room, and I kept trying to ask what was going to happen. The only thing I got were shrugs in response.

“What’s is going to happen to me?” I asked once more, and I receive an answer. Just not the person I was asking though.

“Well I happen to have a few questions for you and I need privacy and answers,” Her voice stiff and business-like for someone like her.

“Like I’m going to tell you anything.” No way in hell am I trusting her with anything.

“Like you have any choice.” She bites back and I find myself becoming frustrated with her. I never had this problem, except Chloe but that was rare even then.

“Why would I even talk to you much less trust you with anything I could possibly say?” I feel the energy pent up inside me needing to be released somehow.

“Because it’s either me or you can deal with an entire pirate crew.” I stare at her with another threat she seems to use so often in her speech towards me. She continues to talk on and I find myself inwardly rolling my eyes.

“And what makes you think that I haven’t held back on you and your crew. I could have powers that you wouldn’t even know about?” I try to gain some of the territory I seem to be losing towards her.

“If you were to have powers that could be useful, then you would have used them when I left you alone and only one pirate out this morning,” Her mind is quicky and very intelligent for a pirate. I give her that. I physically deflate as she uses her logic against me. The only remark left with me fills every bone I could ever feel with her.

“You are disgusting.”

“Pirate.”

“You treat nobody with any respect. You take advantage and control of everything you have. You deserved everything that has happened to you and future on events.” I feel my anger rising the more I speak of her convictions of what she has done.

“You know nothing of what has happened to me.” She lashes back at me again, and I continue to talk with my big stupid mouth.

“I know that you deserved it all.” I seethed.

“I will slit your damn-” She starts to say but is interrupted by another man who seems to be the most muscular and fit guy here I seen.

They start saying numbers and ships and I am confused. The word I do recognize is pirate.

“What about me?” I ask her in a complete panic about my well-being.

“What about you?” Her back was turned as she did something in front of her.

“They are bloody pirates coming in and I have no way of protecting myself if they enter.” I managed to convince her and all she does is gives me a silver pole. How the hell am I going to protect myself with this?!

The whole entire ship is silent until noises fill the entire sky. Crashes and clanks are heard and I find myself twitching in my nerves.

“Damn it! I wish I had legs right now!” Suddenly, a blinding green light leaks out. I cover my eyes wondering what the hell is happening right now. I slowly take my eyes off, and I immediately feel something different. I look down and I my eyes widen at the sight. I scream when I see the two legs I seem to have grown.

I pull myself out of the confined thing I was in and stare in shock of what I have now. Legs? Legs?! Legs!! This can’t be possible! I am a merman. The prince of the merpeople, so how in the seven seas do I have legs?! Soon the door is knocked down and a man with so many puff things on him makes him look like a sea anemone.

“Well looky here. Are you her lover or something?” He asks with a sly grin.   
“No!” I tense in my chest and feel myself blush at the thought of that.

“No matter. We will get answers out of you eventually.” He swings his long blade at me, and I roll away from it.

“Help! Someone help me!” I desperately call out hoping someone will come to save me.

“You’re foolish thinking someone is going to be here. Fight like a man!” He commands and I dodge again from his attacks.

I feel something coming up. My nose feels so irritated that I… that I…

_Achoo!_

The man is cover in this snot I seemed to have injected onto him from my nose. His face grows angry, and he starts to swing faster and harder than before.

I am soon cornered into the back and I feel myself shrink against him.

“You’re gonna be skinned with my own two talons. I gonna to make sure your gonna be put to good use.” His face showing off his crooked teeth and eyes that screamed pain.

“No one is saving you now, boy.” The man raises his sword.

This is it. This is how I am going to die. Maybe I can watch over the kingdom from above then.

The thing is, though, that never happens and instead, a blade goes through his own body.

“Your right. No one is saving you.” A voice says behind him and pulls the sword out of his body.

The man’s body fell in a heap and I see my saver to be none other than Ladybug. Her own wounds invisible to my eyes as she looks at me with worry. Her eyes start to haze over though.

She starts to fall down and I scream her name.

“Please be alright. Don’t die. Please don’t leave me.” I whisper to her as I cling to her unconscious body.


	5. Dangers Unfold

“Kill all the pirates!” Ladybug shouted while raising her sword. Her and Mr. Pigeon started to fight. Soon everyone was fighting against the whole crew, and it was a catastrophe of a bloody mess. Nothing but my opponent's weapon and others surrounding me was my focus, and I was slicing everything in my path like the fruit itself. I look around me and stab one in the back and we were demolishing the crew. We still have the other ship, and they joined the fight on our ship. So many bodies were being dropped that the whole floor was covering in a layer of bodies piling around. We needed to do something quick and effectively. I saw the barrels on our ship. ‘That could work actually,’ I thought in my head.

I jumped and swept the floor with the wannabe pirates and cut the ropes of the barrels. They tumbled down and knocked out twenty of the men. I grinned as I heard the splashing sound they made and went back into the fight.

I was breathing heavily, but I still kept going through the fight. I had several cuts to my arms and back. My face probably had multiple scratches and blood kinda clouded my vision. I was keeping balance barely with the sword dragging down my arm.

“Screw it!” I shouted and pulled at the beauty of my pride, my pistol.

I looked back at our own people and see them doing fine on their own. I see Ladybug fighting it out with five men, but she manages a slip to kill one of them leaving four now. Girl’s got the best luck I have seen in my life. I look around for others that may need assisting and aid them the best I could. We were down to fifty men on the ship, and we had twenty people on our side. It was chaotic and brutal, but we managed it through.

We heard the piercing scream in the captain’s dorm and I look back Ladybug. Her eyes were widened as she tackled through the mass army to the sound. I took out as many as I could, but I was getting tired. I stabbed my 20th  guy until I saw the room’s door closed. I hurried towards it, and I saw all the others fleeing the ship. We kept injuring them and them to us. They went back to their own ships and started to prepare the cannons.

“Load the cannons! Get into position and fire at will!” I hollered at the others, and they were like packed sardines.

I look through my spyglass and see them loading their cannons, and someone dressed as…

“Fuck.”

“What’s the matter?” one of the crewmates asked me.

“Bring that ship down. No matter the cost!” I commanded the crew members.

“Who’s there that we have to bring down?” Reflecta asked me.

“My father,” I answered eventually.

Everyone turned tensed and numbly got the cannons ready to fire.

_“Alya! Where is that bitch! Get me my alcohol, now!” My father screamed from the kitchen._

_“Alya… I’m scared.” Etta, my little sister cried into my shoulder._

_“Shh… don’t worry. I promise we will be alright.” I comforted the girl. Nora left for a better life and said would come back for us later when she had enough to support us. It has been six years since I seen her._

_I quickly got the beer from the kitchen and raced upstairs to him._

_“Here’s your drink, sir.” I trembled as I slowly walked towards him. I slipped on a piece of clothing and fell down. The result was the beer shattering onto the floor and spilling everywhere._

_“You insufferable, idiotic, stupid girl! You’re just a waste. You can’t even bring me my damn drink to me! This is the reason your mother left. It is all your fault!” He started to punch and kick me and I screamed once he broke a bone in my ribs._

_“I wish you were never born in the first place!” He stomped on my back breaking the healing bones that were there. I was in pure agony and soon fell unconscious._

_I woke up to complete darkness and was feeling completely miserable. My head pounded and every time I moved I was in immeasurable pain._

_“Whe- where am I?” I asked to an empty room. I thought it was empty at the time._

_“You're on the Kwami. A ship.” I started to get up but groaned at the jostle of movement it put me in._

_“Easy there, kid. You took a brutal beating.” The other person rushed to my side and lifted the rag on the head. She seemed smaller than the one I was talking to._

_“What happened?” I asked trying to remember in my confusion._

_“Hoping you were going to tell us. We found you in the middle of the streets curled up on yourself from the cold.” The first walk towards me and sat at the edge of the bed I was in._

_It was like a spark ignited and I remember everything. The beating. The yelling. My face showed my indelible shock._

_“I was beaten because I tripped over an item of clothing. I was called worthless and stupid and I shouldn’t be alive.” My crack at the end and the first person hugged me tightly but not enough to hurt._

_“It wasn’t the first he said that to me, but I didn’t think he would throw me out… Etta and Ella!” I shouted._

_No. No no no no! They can’t be left there. Not without me. What am I going to do?!_

_“Who are Etta and Ella?” The second person asked._

_“My sisters. They can’t be with him alone.” I tried to get up but I am being pushed down._

_“Please, I have to go back to them. They need me.” I begged the person but they only shook their heads._

_“We are far from your home, missy. As I said, you are on a ship. We left about three hours ago.”_

_My whole world shatters to pieces. I never will see them again. I can’t protect them. I broke my promise. I broke my promise to them. My shoulders sagged and all I could do was cry._

_I feel comforting rubs on my back and they let me be alone. I sobbed until my throat hurt to even breath._

_I spent months with them and I found a bond with the girl I saw with Tikki, Marinette. It was months and I saw him. I saw him and when I saw him and saw them. I heard their cries and tortured screams. I tried to save them but he knew who I was._

_He merely pulled both of their heads up by their hair and grinned._

_“Watch. Watch everything you ever cherished perish in front of your eyes.” He whispered as the blade came into one of their backs and the other one screamed. She was next and I was too shocked to register him leaving. I spent my last moments with them. We all cried and said our goodbyes._

_“I promise to avenge you. Father will be brought to justice for this crime he has done to this family. I promise you I won’t break it.”_

“Fire!” I yelled.

Blasts from both sides were fired but my eyes were trained at him. He was not getting away. I am keeping my promise to them. Etta and Ella, I promise you retribution and you will not be denied it. I climbed the mast to get a rope to swing. I landed on their ship.

“No one touches her!” He commanded. “She’s mine to kill.” He smiled maliciously and all I could do was bring my sword at and we danced. He went high and I went low to dodge. I kick and he rolled with some type of grace. We were landing blows on each other but not enough to knock the other out.  
“You changed!” He yelled.

“You’re still a bastard,” I state with a glare.

He laughs at me and charges again. There. I see the weak point and I attack. He dodges expertly but I sweep at the last moment. Blood falls from his lips. I waste no time pulling my sword. I stab him one more time for them. Each blow for each of the crime he did. I attacked and I left him to die.

When I return to the ship, I smiled and raised my sword in victory along with the loud chants I was surrounded in. I looked around for Ladybug but couldn’t find her. I see her door shut and go right in there after knocking on it. I gasp at the scene I saw and I almost screamed.

“Ladybug!” I run and kneel at her.

“She’s still alive,” I mumble and pull her off. I set her down on the bed trying to ignore the naked merman who is now human.

“C’mon, you are the stubborn pirate. Don’t die on me now.” I grumbled as I tried my best to wake her up.

“Mmm…” I hear her groan and I instantly smile at the sound.

“What the bloody hell happened?”

“That’s what I want to know.” I sass at her and I see a hint of a smile form.

“Crazy dream. We were being invaded by another ship and we fought. I heard a scream and imagine my surprise to see a nude merman. I killed a man in front of said nude merman and-” She jumps up and stares wide-eyed at the merman waving his hand at her.

“Fuck, that wasn’t a dream!” She swore another line that would have made a sailor blush red.

“What I want to know, is how the hell did the merman grow some fucking legs?!” I shouted.

We both turn our heads at said person and we both see him shrink down from our stares.

“If it makes you feel any better, I have no idea either.” He shrugs sheepishly.

“What do you mean by, you have no idea?” I asked slowly trying to grasp at the conflict.

“It means, I’m about as clueless as you.” He says in a panicking voice as he realizes his situation.

“Rena, progress report on the fight,” Ladybug asks to deflect the conversation seeing the state he’s in right now.

“We won and I completed my life mission.” I smiled and I see her shock face turn into the brightest smile.

“Congratulations! I am so happy for you!” She was about to hop out when she fell down at the pain.

“Should have stayed in the bed.” I tease her and she gives me her infamous glare.

“Fuck you.”

“Please, you couldn’t handle all of this.” I scoff and make motion movements of my body. I hear her laugh and I take a glance to see the merman looking at us so confused and curious.

I gain some of my serious back and ask the captain what we’re going to do now.

“Get a head count on who survived, see damages done, and check the course we are on now.”

I nod my head and take my leave, leaving the two of them together. ‘Oh, how fun this is going to be,’ I think in my head.

* * *

 Ladybug's Pov

 

“So, are you alright?” The merman still naked, and I make sure not to look at his spot. I may be a pirate, but I still have some dignity and respect.

“Why are you asking me that? I thought I was a disgusting pirate who deserved everything I got.” I bit the corner of my mouth as a reminder not to push too hard.

“Then tell me why, a disgusting pirate like you, saved me from being killed?” His voice was confident and not wavering.

“Idon’tletanyoneinnocentgethurt,” I mumble all together making it sound like a mush of words.

“What?” He asked confused.

“I don’t let anyone innocent get hurt,” I spoke louder but my head defiantly down.  

“Why?”

‘Does this merman never stop with his questions?’ I humorously asked myself.

“Because I’m a pirate.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” He says confused.

“That because you aren’t thinking like one.” I grin at the statement and see him join in.

“Then tell me how you think then.” His eyes glinting in mischievousness.

“I seen the whole world, basically. I seen what some men do to innocent and even some women. They take advantage of the weak and prey on them. The ones with power make the common ones fear for their life trying to protect their loved ones. My life as a pirate allowed me to see all the horrors one might of witnessed in their life.The only ones I kill are the ones who stand in my way. I never had nor will take pleasure killing someone unless it is one person.”

“Who’s that person?” He asked carefully.

“Hawkmoth.” I feel something in me, that I would have never felt before as a pirate. No, this something-Shit.

“Who’s he?”

“No one you need to concern yourself about.” I push the pain away when I rise up again.

“I’m going back out there. Stay here and hide your legs. No telling what would happen if you were to reveal you lost your tail.” I state coldly and take my leave.

I could feel his eyes on me when I left but I froze just a split second when he uttered those two words.

“Thank you.”

I felt some pounding in my heart, but I squish it down before it overpowered me. Don’t look back. Don’t look back. Don’t look back, you stupid girl. Don’t do it.

I look back at him with a small smile.

“Your welcome.”


	6. Lost Prince

3rd POV Limited

Standing in the open room, the tension is conscious to anything moving. The stone eyes that dawn upon the frighten commander and the soldiers who are trembling in fear. The whole room waited in bated breaths about the news of their benevolent prince who saved a commoner from the merciless pirates that savagely captured the prince. 

“Well?” 

The commander was basically twitching everywhere just to keep afloat. 

“Where is my son? Where’s the prince? Or have you failed me like the rest of your incompetent fools?” His voice never rose and that is what made it all the more terrifying as his cold voice stroke you like a yellow-bellied sea snake. 

“He’s still at lost, sir, but-” 

“Then why have you returned?” Though is posture was calm and not a hint of anger, his eyes fume with fury and venom. 

“The troops are very tired, and we needed to give you a prog-”

“I don’t care for your troops if you can’t do your jobs. Get out of my sight, now.” Everyone fled the room praising the almighty Poseidon that they could leave. 

“Your highness, I suggest you tone your words down. They are doing the best they can to find the prince.” Natalie swam near him. She saw his entire body tense and break down in sorrows. 

“Why did he have to save him? Why did he feel the need to play hero? To be like his mother and her adventurous self. He takes after her so much.” The king sags down and Natalie could feel her mask slipping on wanting to console him. She has been her for as long as she could remember as a little guppie. 

She remembered the way the castle seemed to brighten when the queen was present. Then, Adrien came and the whole kingdom seemed to be a light beacon. Unfortunately, others had noticed it as well because the humans came with their ships. They came killed so many innocent lives including the queen herself. If only to protect the one thing he had left of her, his highness kept Adrien tightly monitored. As he grew, so did his personality that he gained from his mother. The bold and kind gestures he showed to all around him. It was remarkable and everyone loved the prince, but not as much as the queen did. She loved him so much that she sacrificed herself for him. I was there that night when she was killed and I still regret not being able to do anything but to watch as I was tangled in one of their nets. 

The king was never the same as he finally realized he lost his love. His entire personality cut off to the being he was then. To the merman he is now. 

“Perhaps, he should be looking for the prince then.” 

His face changes to interest but then to agitation. 

“Why in the seven seas would I allow that?!” He snarled at her and it would of chilled anyone. “He’s the reason why my son was captured in the first place!” 

“So he can suffer.” was her simply answer and it sparked the King’s interest again. 

“How?” His bewildered expression looking at her with narrow eyes.

“Make him search for him. Make him find him or else he can’t return. It seems fit for the punishment. The prince isn’t here, then neither will he.” Her words caused gears to turn and she could see the king weighing in the words. 

“Send Nino Lahiffe to the throne room.” She bowed her head in respect and went to collect him. 

As she was swimming towards the prince’s friend her thoughts were only consumed by one thing. 

“This for you Emile. This is for your son.” 

Nino’s POV

You called your majesty? No. That didn’t seem right either. You summoned me here, your highness? No, that sounds wrong too! 

“Quit your worrying!” Plagg voiced wrang through the turmoil that was my mind. 

“Quit worrying? Quit worrying?!” My voice clearly showing the panic bubbling through. “The king sent for me to the throne room, alone. I was the whole damn reason he was captured! He is going to execute me or something possible even worse!” I was shaking the cat like merman. 

“Well, if you go in there like that, then it’s no doubt you are going to be thought as crazy.” 

He’s right. I need to calm myself down. I can do that. I was always the chill and lax dude. I shouldn’t freak out. 

We reach the doors and I see Plagg send we a wary thumbs up. His smile forced secretly concealing his worry for me. I take a deep breath and push open the doors. I look to see only the king, and I immediately bow towards him. 

“Your highness, you wish for me to come?” Despite my attempt, I still felt my voice quaver at the end. 

“Tell me, who you are?” His voice curious and deceivingly light, but I knew better. Adrien told me all his father’s ways to gaining information he wanted. The king wants, he gets.

“I am Nino Lahiffe. Son of the treasurer, Count Lahiffe.” 

“Your relationship to my son?” His voice almost sounding like it was a beautiful calm day. 

“He is- was my friend. He always came to me when he finished his royal duties and wished for information about the common people.” I hope he didn’t notice the incorrect grammar. 

By the look on his harden face, he did in fact notice. 

“Is that the reason then?” 

“Pardon me?” I asked terrified. 

“Is that the reason my son was captured. Because he protected his friend, a simple common peasant!” His voice loud and dangerous with the power of the seven seas pounding in his blood. 

“I-I-I” I try to refute but was silenced. 

“What would you do if you had the chance to look for him? What would you do?” His voice goes cold and I feel myself shivering at the tone. 

“I would look for him myself and try my best to find him again.” My voice weak as ever and trembling from the might of the king. 

“Then do it.” 

“Excuse me?” My eyes widen to the size of puffball fish.

“Find him. If you are able to accomplish it, then all will be forgotten about the escapade. If you don’t, then I guess you would be searching a new home.” His voice chilled me and I couldn’t feel anything. 

“You’re banishing me?” I whispered softly afraid of the situation I am actually in. 

“Find the prince and it shall be lifted. You have three moons till you are forever outcasted.” He signals something and I feel myself being carried away. When were the guards there? 

I think I was in shock because I found myself inhaling the stinky cheese Plagg always seems to favor. 

“Yuck!” 

“About time. You were basically paralyzed when I found you. What happened?” Plagg asked me and I gulped at the reminder. 

“I-I’m banished.” 

“You’re what?” His voice and jaw drops and I don’t blame him. 

“I’m banished. I have to find the prince and bring him back if I wish to come back.”

“He-he can’t do that!” He sputtered by I counter back quickly. 

“He can do that and he just did!” I feel myself sinking. “What am I going to do?” 

“You can hide and stay here where it’s safe and we can hide you and-” 

“You can’t” I said dejectly.

“Why the hell not!” I hear his armor clatter around when he wildly gestures. 

“Because I am to be escorted by the guards in three days time if I don’t remove myself from the place. From the kingdom.” I feel myself sinking in even more and I start to feel the hopelessness take over. 

“I have to leave. I can’t battle the king let alone win.” I was in hysterics and I knew it.

“Nino,” Plagg started reach out but I didn’t allow him. 

“I can’t win, Plagg. Not by myself. I am going to be gone forever and no one is going to know except thing I commited treason which I basically did do. What can I do?!” 

“I don’t know.” He uttered softly, “I don’t know.”

I take a breath and let it out. 

“Don’t tell my family.” I smile a bittersweet one. 

“What do you mean?” His eyes not understanding. 

“I mean, it was nice knowing you.” I hug the merman before swimming away quickly. 

“Nino! Wait!” I swam quickly into my hut and gather all the things I need to survive out there. I take the only musical instrument knowing if I am to be alone, at least the music can surround me when I die. I flap my fins towards the boundaries of the kingdom. I smile as I take one more glass at the place I called home. 

“Wait you fucking naggot!” I hear a scream and can’t stop myself from recognizing the voice. 

“You leave, then I am going with you.” I see this bag Adrien gave him for his birthday. The one of the many ships he was always fascinated with. 

“What are you doing?!” I yelled at him.

“Going with a retard travelling the oceans.” He grinned at me with his shining teeth. 

“What the fuck?” I asked him. 

“Did you really think I was going to let you be alone in this.” His expression came be described as coy. 

“It’s my fault he is still out there.” I reasoned with. 

“And it’s my fault for letting my guard down and not protecting the both of you.” He combatted. 

“It’s not going to give you cheese.” I say trying to find some reason. 

“Some things are more important than cheese.” My jaw dropped when I heard that statement. 

He’s truly serious about this. 

“Let’s go find our prince.” His smile suddenly felt lifting and I couldn’t help but return it back. 

It has been a week and we have traveled by currents to reach the farthest of places. We went to places that the humans named Caribbean to Australia and we have no such luck finding him. Pagg and I are getting tired from this ongoing search, but we have no place to call home after the king banish me basically. I tried to change Plagg’s mind, but he remains stubborn on helping me find Adrien. 

“Where to next?” My thoughts are interrupted by Plagg’s nasal voice. 

“Where are we again?” 

“North Atlantic Current.” 

I sigh trying to keep my mind from screaming from mental exhaustion. 

“Did we go to the Red Sea?” I ask not really knowing how many oceans/seas we been at. 

“That was our first stop.” 

“We could check again!” I finally give in to my frustration. 

My face held anguish and anger something I haven’t felt in a long time. 

“Deep breath. C’mon take a deep breath in.” Plagg did the motions with me and I slowly regain my composure. 

I finally calm down when I sat on a rock while putting my head into my hands. 

“Thanks.” I hear a grunt from Plagg and relax onto the rock more. So focus in my own world, I didn’t notice the yelp from Plagg. 

“Damn it Nino! Help me!” I snap towards the yell and see Plagg pulling a human out of the water. I hurry after him as he takes the human afloat. We soon reach a little spot of land, and he lays her down in the sand. 

“She ain’t breathing!” He yelled in panic. 

“Water is probably in her lungs. We have to get it out!” I start to drag myself onto the land when I see Plagg start to push her chest repeatedly. 

“She’s still not waking!” He screams and I don’t understand why he seems so on nerve. 

“Breath air into her lungs!” I snap to a hopeful answer. 

He takes a deep breath in and breaths into her mouth as soon as his lips connects to her. He repeats the gesture along with pushing on her stomach. Soon enough the woman starts to spit up the water throwing it onto the sand. I see Plagg sigh in relief and pats the woman’s back easing her. Where the hell did this come from? 

“You’re alright. I’m here. I am going to protect ya.” He whispers into her ear but loud enough for me to hear. 

“Who-who are you?” She asked after she finish wiping her mouth. 

A brief moment his eyes flickered with hurt but then regains that cocky face. 

“Why sugarcube, how could you ever forget me?” Her eyes light up with fondness and irritation. 

“Stinky Socks!” She grabs onto him tightly hugging the life out him and see him do the same. 

“What. The. Actual. Fuck. Is. Happening?!” I said slowly trying to make out this weird scene. 

“And who are you?” She turns her head but still holding onto Plagg. 

“Nino and you?” I ask trying to wrap my head who can get Plagg in this state. 

“Tikki.” Her voice tense and rigid. 

I see Plagg rubbed a comforting hand on her back and she slowly becomes lax again. 

“How… do you… know each… other?” My voice separating each confusing word I uttered. 

“Past.” Her response is clipped and guarded. Honestly, I am too surprise to even think of getting near her let alone touch her. 

“That reminds me, sugarcube, what were you doing drowning?!” I see Plagg eyes lit up in worry and I am pinching myself trying to wake myself up from this dream. Namely, Plagg caring about a human woman more than cheese!

“Not by choice, stinky socks. I was ambush by other pirate ship. It was a head on head brawl. I was close to winning by his crew mate picked me up and threw me off the ship, literally! Didn’t you notice the ship near when I was dropped at?” Her eyebrows drew together in concern.

“Ummm...” we both stutter trying to get a response but nothing comes to mind. Her eyes blown wide and she starts hitting Plagg. 

“You stupid, unresponsive, ignorant, idiot of merman!” She yelled, her voice echoing somehow in the vast island. 

“Well, I was responsive to you being thrown off the ship to get you back on land!” He makes a comeback but that barely extinguishes the ire fuel her eyes seem to possess. 

“How about I show you on how to be responsive.” Her voice gives out into a growl and I see Plagg tense. He tries to escape her grasp when he death-gripped by her small hand. 

“You!” I snap my head at her, my eyes full of fear, “You are not to come back until three hours have passed. Understood!” I barely nodded my head when she started cursing me to leave. 

I know one thing. Never make a girl anger especially if she knows Plagg. Oh boy. I do hope he isn’t killed. If not her then by some other unnatural force somewhere in our messed up lives. 

“Poseidon, give him strength.” I pray under water away from the two. Looks like it’s going to be a long day and maybe night too. 


	7. Memory Lane

Adrien’s POV

 

This was something I don’t understand what’s happening. The captain has been more… cordial. Less distant and allows me more… freedom than before. Is it because I’m human now or something else. Like, trying to bribe me into giving her information possibly. I don’t understand exactly. I have been wandering the deck for about a week getting used to my surroundings and legs as well. The first day when I was on my legs, damn, was I tired and in agony, but Ladybug, she had me come straight from my moping chore to her room and there I saw a bucket of water. She just closed the door and led me to the bucket. She made me sit on her bed and had me put my feet in the water. That was the best alleviation for my aching feet. Her smile was blinding when she saw my face go slack on the wonders. Then, she even took my foot and did weird presses on it but it felt incredible.

“This is where you will be sleeping for the next weeks to come,” Her directive voice commanded me to listen to her.

I nodded my head when I saw her eyes again. For some reason, it reminded me of the seas. The bluest sea salt water capturing ever part of it wondrous essence of her eyes.

To finally see the stormy look in her eyes disappear to meet the calm beauty it was.

Whoa. When did those thoughts come in?

“Adrien!” I turn around and speak of the devil as the pirates have said.

“Ladybug.” I smile at her but she just pulls my arm towards the edge of the boat. ‘Is she going to drown me?’ I wonder.

“How are you doing so far? The crew treating you like normal?” She asked concern for my well being. I feel a skip in my heartbeat at the questions.

“Fine. Just been cleaning and tease but that’s about it.” I see her beautiful pearl smile stare right at me.

“How do you have such white teeth when you're pirate?” I said to myself, but of course, I didn’t think it in my head.

“I’m a pirate, not a dirty scum who has no hygiene.” Her disgusted face is hiss-terical that I can’t help the chuckle that escapes from me.

For days, I have been getting closer to everyone here. They treat me like I always have been here from the start. It feels nice being treated like I’m everyone else. No ‘your highness’ or ‘your majesty’. Just Adrien, the stole away sailor from the ship.

The day has passed and we are going to the kitchen to eat when I notice the energy crackling around. The bouncing legs and the wide-eyed looks on most people’s faces. I go to Rena and ask her what’s with the excitement.

“It’s one of those monthly nights where we tell stories to everyone. Drink some rum and eat loads of food. Celebration of sorts saying ‘Hey, we lived yet another month!’ Something that everyone has to share. Be it embarrassing or adventure or whatever. Everyone has to tell a story. It has to be true, though.” I feel myself relax as an “oh” escapes my mouth.

“Includes you too, fishboy.” She smiles at me when she sees my face.

“Just tell a story and you will be alright.” With that, she pats my back and walks towards the kitchen to get food.

“Ready for tonight, Adrien?” I turn around to see two of the crewmates, Princess Perfume and Reflekta.

“I’m okay. Just surprised about it.”

“That’s right! This is your first night! Can you believe it!” Princess Perfume tugs on Reflekta arm and smiles widely.

“You probably don’t know our real names, do you?” Reflekta manages to say.

“I thought you weren’t allowed to use them or say them?” My eyes widen when she said that.

“The captain had us make these names so we aren’t targeted for our past,” Princess Perfume started.

“But, we can still use our names on the ship. Allow us a sense of normalcy.” Reflekta finished off.

“My name is Rose and this here is Juleaka.” She smiles widely showing her bouncing positivity while Juleka’s grin is small but sincere nonetheless.

“Adrien… but you already know that.” I scratch my neck in nervousness but they just keep talking to me. I admit, it feels really nice to have a conversation like this. The two talk about their homelands and how beautiful the land was. I could only imagine how it was and it seems incredible.

“What about you?” Juleka asks me.

“Me?”

“Yes, you. What about your homeland?” Rose asks her eyes bright with curiosity.

“Well, it has many people. Our king was very strict and cold you could say. The people though had lots of spirits but was brought down with all these rules we had to follow. Even the prince of the oc-land-” Don’t say ocean idiot, “-was constricted with most of the rules because”

I look down remembering the fateful day. Blood was everywhere and screams were heard at every turn. Mother tried to lead me away but a net caught us. There wasn’t enough time for both us to escape. Her last words were ‘I love you mon chaton.’

“Because pirates killed the queen of the land.” I didn’t notice everyone paying attention to my story until I heard a person blowing their nose.

“I’m so sorry.” Rose placed her hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

My eyes widen at the comfort. How-how can this-this isn’t right. Pirates were supposed to be heartless and cold-blooded. Here, I am getting sympathy. They don’t even know I’m the bloody prince.

“Thank you,” I whisper not having enough of my thoughts to say anything else.

“Well, I think that was our first story.” My head whips back to see Ladybug looking down at me with an emotion I wouldn’t have put near her the first time I met. The blue in her eyes more dark than normal and her eyebrows down in a simple motion.

“Who's next?”

And off the stories went. One by one every one of the crew members told their own tales. Nothing about gutting a person or blackmailing but just their own stories. I listen to every single one of them and it seems so different from what I was expecting.

“Anyone else?” Ladybug shouts out to the crew when they shout out one word.

“Yours!”

Instead of a threat coming out of her mouth, she smiles and sits on the edge of the step. Her arm resting on her leg as she strikes a thinking pose.

“I don’t know what to tell. There are many stories to share but I doubt you want to listen to any of them.” Her face the picture perfect of innocence.

“C’mon Ladybug, please!” Evillustrator pleads.

“Alright you scurvy crew,” She conceded.

“How about the time I first met Hawkmoth.” Everyone silences at the name already hook to what Ladybug was already talking about.

“The night time was dark. No stars to shine to navigate our ship. Before I was Ladybug, captain of the Miraculous, before I was the skilled trainer of piracy, I was just a trainee. Thirst of revenge and vengeance. Still, am actually, but it has gone down. I was but just a mere rookie when I was in my first ship fight. The fearless Tikki, captain of the Cataclysm, commanded the whole crew to stations. She had the rookies get the swords first. I choose a standard easy to use sword. The flags were raised for battle against a crew even Tikki had feared then. I had no idea who we were going against, but the only thing I knew was just to fight now and ask later. I battled many of the opposers. Didn’t kill any of them but I made sure they weren’t in my way. Knock most of them unconscious and kept making my way to help the captain. That’s when I saw the ruthless Hawkmoth. His mask covering his entire head. His suit hung to each sway and slash of his sword. The sword itself was long and deadly in itself. Never thought of it as a butterfly’s choice, but make no mistake to underestimate the pirate king back then.”

The pirate king sounds about the same as the stories I have heard now.

“He was the pirate king?!” Dark Cupid shouted in awe.

“Shut up, doofus!” Timebreaker countered back.

“He was the most respected back then when very few of the women sailed the ships. He was known for never taking prisoners and always had a way to make a deal with a person. No matter the object, he always got what he wanted in the end. I saw him come up to Tikki herself. He said something that I didn’t quite hear, but I do remember how Tikki raise her head at him and spit near his foot. It was basically disrespected to do that to a pirate, but all he did was laugh at her. His laugh was a chilled one and didn’t hold any mirth. He was just about to stab Tikki when I jumped in with my own. His face held just a second of shock before fighting me. I was no match for him and lost easily.” Man, what I kinda would do to see her smug grin during that. “The thing was I was also delaying him from ending my captain’s life. When my sword escaped my grip, I was sure I was going to be killed. That’s when she did it. She took her sword and stab him right in the stomach,” Ladybug continued.

“But he’s still alive though!”

“Shut up, Gamer!”

“Aye. He still remains alive. No one knew how or why he was but instead of collapsing and blood coming out of his throat he merely grinned. The look in his eyes was like that of a dead soul. The waves were getting restless and clouds were coming closer towards us. All he did was yell, fallback! Everyone who was left alive from his crew followed his order getting back to the ship. He pulled the sword out of his gut, and immediately the wound started to heal. It was magic, I swore that my eyes might have popped out my own head that day. That day he swore these words but has yet to confirm it. ‘Curses will be coming. The creatures of the sea will get revenge, and the first victim will be under my command.’ He jumped back onto his ship and with that, it was like no fight ever happened except for the dead bodies that littered the deck of the Cataclysm.” Ladybug face held only seriousness and deep sorrow. I felt myself walking up to her without any conscious decision in my brain. I sat close to her and hugged her tightly. I could tell she was shocked and surprised, but slowly her arms wrapped around mine hesitantly. I squeeze gently and felt her hugged me tighter. She lets me go and smiles at me and I feel my heart drop to the floor.

“Time for rest now.” Her voice rang loud and clear and everyone was pulled out of their shock. I wonder if they never heard that story too.

“But.” Rena started but was cut off by Ladybug.

“Rest for now and we will be going to port soon.”

I wonder what “port” is. 

“Adrien! Follow me.” I hear Ladybug yell and I follow her inside her room.

“So how was your first night for the story night?” Her eyes holding mine with this warm feeling heating up in my stomach. It felt nice.

“I enjoyed the stories. Rena’s story was the funniest next to Timebreaker and Dark Cupid.” I smile as I reminisce the two stories turning into dares.

“And mine?” She asks.

“Yours? Yours was full of adventure and I could see why people wanted to hear it.” I see her face slightly redden but don’t understand why.

“Why is your face red?”

Her eyebrow raises as the red seems to die down.

“My mask is red because-”

“Not your mask. Your face, it was just red then it just went down.”

“Oh.” Her face goes red again.

“There it is again!” I point and see her face go redder.

“It’s called blush.” Her whole demeanor seems different than before I met her.

“What’s blush?”

“It’s something that happens to humans when they either are embarrassed, angry, or enchanted.”

“So are you angry?” I asked her confused.

“...No…”

“Are you embarrass?” Her face goes down in the red while she shakes her head no.

“Are you enchanted? Has someone cast a spell on you?”

I see her eyes widen for a second before she bursts out laughing. I would be lying if that wasn’t the most beautiful sound I heard in the seven seas. The fill me with this lightness that I haven't had in a while.

“No. When I said enchanted, I didn’t mean magic.” Her face breaks out again in laughter and I pout.

“That what do you mean then?” I don’t understand why she is laughing even though it is a pretty sound.

“Love, sunshine.” Her smile blinding when she says those words.

“Sunshine?”

“Take a look in a mirror at your hair,” I note to myself to do that.

“What do you mean by love?”

Her face falls a bit before asking me if I ever had a crush.

“I don’t wanna crush anyone!” I shake my head at the notion. That would be hurtful and mean.

“Adrien! A crush is when you have romantic feelings for someone.” She laughs again, and I look at her confused.

“Then why would you call it a crush instead of having feelings for someone romantically. It makes much more sense than a crush.”

“Too much of a mouthful, I guess.” She shrugs her shoulders at me but smiles at me anyway.

“Anyway, I wanted to ask you something.” Her posture straightens but is still relaxed.

“Remember the fight with the ships before.” How could I possibly forget the day I got legs and was also threatened.

“Everyone has a codename, per se, to keep from being recognized. I keep getting asked what yours is and I am getting tired of the question. So choose a name, sunshine.”

“What?” I feel myself getting confused because why can’t I be Adrien.

“This name will allow you to be whoever you want. Be it either a swashbuckling pirate to the sea creature you technically were.”

“I can be- I can act like whoever I want to be?” I asked almost hopeful.

“Whoever you are.”

I think about my choice. It has been great living with these people. The respect I still have but instead of it me being royalty, it was because of the character or personality of me. I want to be someone that has freedom. That something that I can always fall back on.

“Chat Noir.” I look up at her with a determined face. My whole body shows the seriousness of the name.

“Black Cat, huh.”

Her face shows nothing until it breaks into a grin.

“Welcome to the Miraculous, Chat Noir.”

I smile and feel free for the first time in weeks.


	8. Kidnapped

I’m following the men silently. Finally, revenge is mine! I grab my sword and was about to swing when I see his face. Perfect Adrien’s face smiling at me. I froze. I was paralyzed. His sweet and enduring attitude and personality flashed through my mind. I was about to question why he was here when I saw his face changed. His once smiling face turned morbid and pale. That’s when I saw the bullet wound in the chest. He fell and I rushed to catch him.

“Adrien!” I screamed.

“I thought you were different? I thought you would protect me. That you would change your cowardly ways.” I could see the blood collecting onto the floor as his breaths became more shallow.

“I’m sorry! Don’t leave me! Please!” I could feel tears leaking on my face but I could care less.

“It’s was your fault,” He whispered as he took his last breath.

“Nooo!” I flung up and wildly convulsed looking around seeing I was just in my room. Adrien’s eyes land on me worriedly. Adrien… he’s still alive. I didn’t fail.

“Ladybug?” His voice trembles and he comes closer to me. I felt my heartbeat quicken even more not liking this vulnerability I was showing.

“Ladybug? Are you alright?”  I see his eyes show his worry for me but I couldn’t anything. All I felt was relief and panic. Why was I feeling this way?

“Fine!” I squeaked.

_Squeaked?! Why the hell are you squeaking, Marinette?!_

“If you’re sure?” I see his eyebrows lift but glare at him.

“I’m pretty if I know if I’m okay.”

“Okay, okay I surrender.” He puts his hands up jokingly and I soften a little bit.

_Soften?! No! You’re supposed to be the reckless, cold captain on the seven seas!_

“Well, I am just going to hang out with the crew. Do you want to join?” I see his eyes sparkle and feel my heart beating faster. That has been happening a lot now.

“No, but I do need you to tell Rena to come to my office, now.”

“Okay. See you later.” I see him wave goodbye before hesitating to walk out.

“Go on. Have fun.” I smile at him and see him return it. He walks out and soon Alya comes in.

“Girl, there better be a reason for making me miss out.”

“HELP ME!!” I screamed while banging my head on my desk.

“Woah?! What’s going on?!” She asked rushing towards my side.

“That’s what I want to know, too. Every time Adrien is around, my heart starts to beat faster and I always feel like I need to protect him.”

“Ohhh” I see Alya sigh and look relieved.

“Oh what?! I’m in a crisis.” I pouted as she chuckled.  
“You’re in love.”

“I’m in what?!” I shout with wide eyes.

“Love, girl. You fell for the hot merman turn human. I mean, it’s not that much of surprise. Everyone in the entire crew has been shipping you guys so hard.” She chuckles again and ducks when I throw a pen at her.

“And you’re telling me this now?! And, I don’t love him! I’m a ruthless, cold pirate who murders for a living. He’s a merman from the sea who we are supposed to be using.” I counter trying to gain some of my logic back.

“Are you sure that’s your plan?” I see her raise her brow and sit next to me.

“For as long as I have known you, you always let this revenge on Hawkmoth drive you and nothing else. Is it so bad to fall for a sweet guy like him?”

“Yes!” I moaned and banged my head again.

“Think about it. You two are always flirting. You always seem warmer when he’s around. You two like each other. You’re just hiding behind a bush to not deal with feelings.”

_Damn, I hate that she knows me well._

“I’m not hiding nothing.”

“Then, why did you have a midday crisis about Adrien?” Her voice was full of amusement.

“That has nothing to do with this!” I felt my blush rise and hear Alya’s chuckle.

“Whatever you say, captain. Anyway, while I’m here, what are our plans for the next week?”

“Sail around and see what we can loot on our way towards the northern islands.” I see her nod before hugging me.

“Figure out what you’re feeling. If not you, then for the boy who is clearly in love with you.” I see her walk away and slump onto my desk.

_Why is life so complicated? I just wanted to kill Hawkmoth. Is that so hard to do?_

I think about all the times we have spent together. His cute laugh whenever he hears something or sees something funny. His weird sense of humor with puns. Slight fascination with cats mostly. The way his smile lights up my entire day and leaves me sleeping with a smile at night. Holy fuck! I have a crush on him!

_This was not part of the plan, Marinette! Keep focus and stay aware. Avoid feelings for Adrien. Avoid his perfect lips. His forest green eyes. His amazing tan body… Stop it!_

I have broken out my thoughts when I hear a knocking at my door.

“C’ mon in.”

“Captain.” I see it’s that lying girl, Lila.

“What do you want, now?” I asked her irritated.

“I was wondering if you could run the schedule by me again. I seem to have forgotten.” She blinks innocently but narrows my eyes.

“Rena Rouge is delivering the announcements as we speak. I’m sure you will get your answer.” I gritted into my teeth holding back the snarl I had when looking at her.

“I could just have you tell me now, captain. If it wouldn’t be any trouble, of course.” Her innocent voice would fool many, but that won’t work now.

“Spit it! What’s it you want?” I asked knowing full well and I am merely to entertain the woman here.

“Can I just have a lovely conversation with my captain?”

“I wasn’t aware you actually care enough about the crew and let alone me to actually talk to. You are lonely resorting to me.” I gave a cheeky smile and her jaw tightened.

“Yes, well, you do make great company.” She stated as she sat down in the desk in front of me.

“Speak your mind, liar!” I hissed and see her eyes narrow.

“I’m no liar.” I roll my eyes at the statement, “I just persuade people to my sides with a little stretching of the truth.”

“Fancy words for saying you lie, Volpina.” I see her eyes widen and her face cracks a little of that mask she holds.

“Oh… did you think that I didn’t know who was on my ship? I know everything about everyone. You aren’t any different.” I say through my cold voice.

“So, you know who I am.” She states clearly like she is disinterested.

“I wouldn’t play games with me, Volpina. Especially when you’re ‘master’ is the one I’m after.” That she flinches at and looks scared for the first time.

“My, my how would Hawkmoth react to find out that is loyal servant blew her cover in the enemy bay lines?” I asked rhetorically getting my gun slowly from under the desk.

“You know nothing!” She hisses and slams her hands on my desk. The fury in her eyes is undoubtedly angry.

“I have years of torture undergo my training and gone through some myself. You know nothing of what’s it like.”

“Then, why do you still work for him?” I ask.

“You just don’t escape Hawkmoth. You have to be stupid and smart to escape his clutches.” Her entire face deadpanned.

“Lucky for me, I’m both most of the time.” I grinned and see her smack her forehead. “He did state one thing about you, bug. This just proves it.”

“Oh, and what’s that?”

“You’re brave but stupid.”

“Takes a few years to patent it down.” I wink at her and show her my door.

“Take a night and relax. We’ll drop you off at the next island.” She steps out the door.

“You’re letting me live?” She asked.

“Call me stupid.” I see her raise her brow slightly but was smirking.

“You’re definitely different, captain stupid.” With that, she walked out and held her head high.

I looked at her one more time debating with myself if it was the right decision. Too late now. I shrug my shoulders and got back to planning and organizing my things.

It was about three hours when I finally needed a break.

I was about to open the door and walk out when I see a red-faced Adrien. His smile was blinding as he huffed out from exhaustion.

“You ran a mile or something?” I asked with a joking smile.

“Or something.” He breathed out.

“You need a break?” I asked him and see him halfheartedly glare at me.

“Is there a reason you’re outside my door anyway?” I asked him when he calmed down.

“I wanted you to come out with the crew and me.” He said perfectly normal. Me, on the other hand, was beet red and feel my heart beating faster.

“You...wanted me?” I asked and I couldn’t remember when I was last wanted.

“Well, yeah. You’re someone who seems trapped in her work a lot. You need a break. C’ mon.” He pulls my arm and takes me to the crew where they are dancing.

I pull my heels to the ground and I see him about to fall. I grab onto his flailing arm and catch him. I feel his arms wrap around my neck as I wrap my arms around his dipped figure. Our faces were close to each other that even the slightest movement and we would be touching each other at our heads.

I looked into his green eyes and he stares into mine. I see his apple adam bob as he gulps. His eyes dimming into a darker green and I could feel myself wanting him. I lean into closer resting my head against his.

“Ladybug?” He murmured as his gaze hooded down.

“Adrien.” I see him tilt his head up and our lips were so close that one little movement we would be connected.

He comes and pushed his lips slowly to mine. Soft and hesitant but instantly reassure him with mine. Our lips clash in a heated dance and were soon making it harder and faster. He broke apart for air but I trail my mouth to his neck. I latch onto it as he moaned at the contact. I trail down and reach his pulse where I licked it to hear a loud moan when I bit his pulse. His pulse was racing when I went up again and kissed the jawline to his chin when I come up again to lightly kiss his lips. He didn’t seem to want gentle as he pushed hard with his tongue against my lips. I open up and we battle each other’s tongues. He lost the fight and I tasted his walls. I heard him moan and felt the waves travel around my tongue causing me to moan too.

I pull my tongue back, and he uses that as an opportunity to enter my mouth.

We break apart and look at each other one more time before I hear a whistle. I straighten immediately and push him behind me. I look to see a smirking Alix and glare at her. Her cocky smirk was all that showed she witness our makeout.

“Not a soul,” I said and she shrugged her shoulders.

“Adrien?” I turn around to see him touching his lips.

“What was that?” He asked and feel my eyes widen slightly.

“The kiss?”

“That’s what you call it. Connecting our lips and tongue in each others mouth.”

“Yea.” I shuffle uncomfortably not wanting to ever have this conversation.

“Why?” I choke and think ‘Damn it!’

“Umm… why people kiss?”

“Other people kiss too?” He asked shocked and I am making my getaway and probably will be cursed at later.

“Ask Alya what kissing is. She’ll happily explain it.” I walk away briskly catching him smiling like a guy of a fool. Can’t blame him, though, that was what I was doing too.

If only I didn’t leave him alone, then maybe I could have possibly saved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it has been so long, but here's the next chapter, folks. I hoped you enjoyed it.


	9. Rescue Mission

Adrien’s Pov

It was dark and difficult to see, but I was able to manage to see a few objects. I didn’t know where I was, and my head felt like it was going to explode. 

“Argh!” I yelled when I felt something cut me. 

“That’s your one and only warning, cat.” A voice snapped at me from behind. 

“Who are you?!” I shouted in the darkness trying to see what’s around me. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” The voice taunted me. 

I growled wanting to just kick whoever’s ass was there. 

“Feisty, aren’t we?’ The voice mocked, and I struggled more but hissed in pain as the cut was irritated. 

“Fuck off.” I surprised myself by using that language, but I stuck with it. 

“Careful, boy. One little slip-up and you lose that tongue of yours. The guard suddenly looked up to a man wearing this weird man. He was wearing a trench coat that was a deep purple. His face was covered completely except his eyes. Eyes that seemed to draw in the storm to anyone who looked at him. No warmth could be seen in his expression, but he smiled as if someone had told him a joke. 

“Who do we have here?” He asked as he walked down the steps, slowly but confidently. 

“One of Ladybug’s crew members.” He grunted as he parted way to expose me completely to the masked man. 

His eyes widened at the sight of me and gaped. 

I thought I heard him mutter impossible, but he pulled himself together in a blink of an eye. 

“One of Ladybug’s you say?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“How did you come to her ship, boy?” He asked as he looked over me closely. 

I spat and glared with as much hate I could muster towards him. 

He scowled but then smiled slowly. Something more sadistic and broken that left me feeling uncomfortable. 

“If you don’t want to talk, then don’t. We can be bid our patience for a long time.” He stood up and whispered some words to the guard. 

“Understood.” He walked out with the man and exited out not looking back at me. 

“Please, Ladybug. Please, find me.” I pleaded upwards hoping she would find me soon. 

_ Time Skip _

I don’t know how long it has been. Two, three weeks possibly. I’m so hungry. I could feel my bones picking out of my skin. I have been given meals at random times, but barely enough for me to survive. Water was even scarce for me. I was surprised I was still conscious now. I found out nothing while I was here. No one talked to me since that day, and I was starting to lose hope I was even going to be found again. I miss her. Her red and black polka dot coat that made her stand out. The way her eyes sparkled in the sun and made everyone laugh. Her midnight hair that seemed to rival the night’s sky. Her porcelain skin that made looked so fragile, but she was anything but that. Her strong character, and how she could command anyone’s attention. The most thing I missed is the way she smiled. She smiled like mom. I want to kiss her again. That day was spectacular, and I never felt so exhilarated.

I feel so sleepy. I… I think I need to sleep for a little bit. 

Marinette’s Pov

It has been three weeks since he was taken. I have been searching for him every day, but no one knew where they disappeared. I apparently didn't think that far ahead when other traitors on our ship left, but I managed to threaten the information out of the few who were stupid enough to stay. Too bad they can’t say the same anymore about staying. 

“Captain, we are running out of sources. What should we do?” 

“Land on port and quickly restock. I will stay here and map our next track on finding him.” I dismissed the member without me even looking up.

“Ladybug.” I hear another one say my name. 

“Didn’t I dismissed you?” I asked irritated. 

“You didn’t because I just got here, but you would know that if you lifted your damn head of yours away from that map.” I snapped my head to see Alya glaring at me. 

“You do not talk to me like that,” I muttered darkly. 

“Or what? You’re going to kill me? Face it. I am the only one keeping everyone on this ship sane since Adrien left.” She slammed her arms on the deck and looked at me with stubborn eyes. 

“Who else is going to find him?!” I shouted at her as I felt my eyes start to tear up. 

“We will! But not if our captain is so hell-bent on finding him and ignoring everyone else in turn. You changed Marinette and everyone can see it. You weren’t even like this with Hawkmoth.” She crossed her arms as she glared at me. 

“Because Hawkmoth is different, Alya.” 

“How?” She asked. 

“Because he is the killer of my parents! Adrien is not a killer. He-” I shut my mouth but she pushed me for more. 

“He’s what?” She looked closely at me.

“I love him!” I shouted and fell into the chair holding my head in my hands. 

“I love him. I wasn’t supposed to. But, I fell hard for him, and I hate myself for that.” I whimpered as Alya wrapped her arms around me. 

“It’s not something you control. You fall for someone that you felt that you could trust.” She hugged me tightly. 

“It’s not fair. I shouldn’t have to lose everyone I care about.” I sniffled. 

“I haven’t left, now have I?” She looked at me as I shook my head no.

“Then, we still got each other. But I know you aren’t going to give up on him. He means something to you, and as your best friend/sister I am going to help you.” 

I jumped up again and hugged her again.

“Thank you.” I cried as she patted my head. 

“No problem, Mari.” 

_ Time Skip _

I finally managed to screw my brain right, and I have been able to track down one of the traitors. I didn’t know the guy personally, but I was a hell of sure I was going to make his torturing painful. 

I stepped into the cell underneath my ship to see the guy glaring at me with disgust. 

“I won’t tell you anything!” He spat at me with fury. 

“Oh, don’t worry. You will soon change your mind on that quickly. But for now, I am going to do something that I haven’t been able to do for a long time.” I walked closer to him with a grin that sent chills to so many souls I shown it to. It had the desired effect as he started to tremble. 

“What?” He asked afraid, and I reveled in the power. 

“Like this,” I pulled out my sword and his screams echoed the hallways. The blood pooled underneath our feet and dripped into the creaks. 

It took about two hours before he was begging for mercy. Mercy I didn’t grant until he told me every single detail he could possibly have ever known. 

When he finally gave me all the facts, I gave him a quick, easy death. 

I walked out of the room, and I looked at the crew with cold eyes. Alya approached me with hesitant eyes and looked me head to toe. I knew I was layered with blood. His blood. 

“Captain?” She whispered quietly. 

“Prepare the crew to take off towards l'île de colère.” I walked back to my room and placed my dagger onto my desk. I saw Alya follow me as I took my jacket off. 

“How are you so calm?!” She yelled when the door closed. 

“I know how to control my emotions,” I shrugged indifferently. 

“You tortured a man and then killed him,” She said tersely. 

“Your point, Rena?” I asked in a no-nonsense voice. 

“Ever since you lost Adrien, you seemed so different. Before you met Adrien, you were cold and ruthless but to an extent. Now, you are willing to murder anyone who so much as questions you.

I looked at Alya with a blank face. 

“Your point?” I asked. 

“My point?! My point is what happened to you?!” She shouted with her arms moving wildly. 

“I learned that Hawkmoth took Adrien. I learned that for the first time, I love someone romantically. And, I am damn sure, I am not letting him take someone important from me again.” My eyes were narrowed as I saw Alya tense. 

“H-Hawkmoth took him?” She stuttered.

“That’s what the man told me. We both know he wouldn’t lie especially with me like this.” I looked at her with dull eyes as I saw her shiver. 

“Before we storm his ship, then, we are going to need help. We are going to need Tikki.” 

I looked at her and see this determination I never really noticed before. 

“He was my friend too, Mari.” She came up to me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. 

“Thank you,” I whispered as I went to my desk. I pulled out a piece of parchment of paper and some ink. I started writing quickly and went to one of the messenger birds we had. I quickly tied it to its leg and told it to go to Tikki. I let the bird fly off with the message, and I turned around to see Alya standing there. 

“We are going to get him back, I promise Marinette.” 

“We don’t even know if he is still even alive, Alya,” I whispered when I felt the tears start to shine their way onto my eyes. 

“Have faith.” 

I chuckled humorlessly at the statement. 

“I had my first kiss with him. He leaned towards me with his lips, and he kissed me right on it without even knowing what a kiss was.” 

“WHAT?! When did this happen?!” She yelled in shocked. 

“The day before he was captured. The day before we were ambushed and they took him and captured him while I was still on the market getting more supplies.” 

Her eyes changed from excitement to pity. 

“Oh, Mari,” She whispered morosely. 

“We will find him, right?” I asked letting my guard down since he was taken. 

“We aren’t going to give up on your merman.” 

I hugged her tightly and she squeezed me just as tightly. 

“Then, let’s get to work.” 

She nodded her head and got papers, maps, ink, and pens. It was going to be a long night and possibly another day, but it was going to be worth it. 

I promise you, Adrien. I am going to find you and take you back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for l'île de colère- Island of Wrath


	10. Secrets Revealed

Marinette/ Ladybug’s Pov

“You’re thinking irrationally!” Alya yelled at me.

“No! I am thinking about Adrien, and how he is!” I yelled back while tossing other stuff into my bag.

“Yea, and that’s causing your quick to actions right now!”

Alya grabbed my bag and placed it behind her. I huffed at her temper, but it was well-placed this time. I was being a bit jumpy and stubborn, but I am not changing my mind.

“Would you just listen for once!” She shouted and glared at me.

“What?! What could change my mind about leaving Adrien behind?!” I screamed in frustration.

“How about the entire crew!” She gestured wildly towards my door but looked at her scornfully.

“What about them?” I asked.

“What about them? What about them?! What about them!! How do you think they are going to react with you leaving?!”

“They aren’t going to know I left.”

“And how the hell not?!”

“Because you will be commanding the ship while I am gone.”

Just like that, her face was wiped of anger and turned into astonishment.

“Excuse me?!”

“They are going to need a fierce captain, and since I’m gone, I don’t know anyone better for the job.” My face relaxes as I stepped tentatively towards her. 

Alya seemed to droop at the words. She shook her head in defeat to stare hard at my eyes.

“There couldn’t be anyone better fit for the job. I need to do this. For him, for Adrien. I love him.”

Her resolve seemed to dropped and smiled softly.

“Go save your merman,” she whispered.

I smiled so wide and hugged her very tightly.

“Thank you!” I murmured in her hair as she wrapped her own arms around me.

“We will get you a small boat, and from there you can search,” She told me as we both rounded back to my desk, packing all the minor things I might need for the trip. Finally, all that was left were a couple of maps, tons of books, and empty shelves and drawers.

“Hey, Mari! What about this?!” Alya shouted as she held up a necklace. I looked at it more closely, to see it was the locket I usually kept on me at all times.

“How did that get there?!” I asked shocked.

“I don’t know, you have only been really wearing those earrings ever since you stole them.” Alya shrugged while handing me the locket.

“What’s the locket from anyway?”

“My parents,” I answered softly looking at the picture. Their smiling faces as they looked at one another with such love and happiness. I always dreamed I would have that kind of life before squashing all hope of having one when I became a pirate.

Alya came behind me and looked at the photo.

“They looked so happy.”

“I know,” I answered resigned.

“Hey, what’s that?!” She pointed to the picture.

“What’s what?”

“There! Behind the photo. Something is sticking out!” She grabbed the locket and took the picture at, carefully setting it on my desk.

I looked at her insane but then pulled out this small scroll.

“What in the world?” I said bugged-eyed when I saw what she was holding. I never noticed it before!

“Look, it has stuff on it!” She exclaimed.

_“Dear, Marinette, my child, and love. If you’re reading this, then it means that we are no longer in your life. I know this was not something you would have wanted, but everyone has their time, and it was apparently your father and I’s time. I don’t think we would have told you this because we wanted you to stay safe. Judging by me or your father, giving you this locket, we still were dragged down. So, to be blunt, your father and I were both pirates back in the day. Not any old pirates, though, but two of the most deadly of them all, Longhorn and Tigresse. Your father was a pirate since he was a boy, but I was dragged into the world by him. I resisted his advances and he himself constantly. I was kidnapped by his crew, and they took everything away from me. But, the more I stayed with them, the more I fell for him. Your father was a gentleman and loved me for who I was and not my status. We spent months together and soon we confessed to each other. I decided to join his crew and be his wife at seas. I never killed, but your father did. He killed only, though, for survival. But, even with us two being feared amongst many, there was someone who was more than a mere myth. Crueler and most certainly dangerous. Hawkmoth. We crossed paths with him, but he always managed to get away. The man, though, has a weakness. A pendant that resembled a butterfly. It gave him his powers of being unkillable. But, without it, he was the same as anyone of us. Your father and I tried our best to get him, but in the end, we ended up losing. We decided to fake our deaths and to start a brand new life together. Bakers of all things. We knew our past would eventually come back but had made peace with it until you came along. We tried our best to stay under the radar but it wasn’t enough. I’m sorry we never told you, but it was for the best. We love you, sweetie. More than life itself. Don’t be angry at life and don’t take vengeance on something fruitless on us. Enjoy your life as best as you can. Remember, we will always be with you, no matter how hard it may seem to understand at the moment. I love you. Your father loves you._

_Love, Sabine, your mother_

I looked up at Alya with tears in my eyes. I saw Alya looked at me, pitifully.

“Mari?” she asked quietly.

“They were like me. Back then. They had their own pirate monikers,” I laughed hysterically.

“Marinette?”

“They faced Hawkmoth and knew how to defeat him. They failed, though, and paid the ultimate price for it. Their own story is like mine and Adrien. Except, I still haven’t told him I love him.” I could feel my legs trembling and it was getting harder to stand up.

“Marinette?!” Alya yelled worried.

“My whole life, I always thought how could I be so different from my parents? This! This literally proves that I am just like them, back in their own early days!”

“Ladybug!”

“What?!” I screamed back crying.

“You also missed the part where it states what makes him so powerful. What can also make him vulnerable. You have an actual shot at killing Hawkmoth.” Alya stated and mind blanked.

This was it. I… I could finally put an end to the madness.

“I have to find Adrien quickly.”

“You don’t know where he is now. When we arrived at the island, Hawkmoth was long gone by the time we reached there.”

“But, we did get information where he was heading. You and the crew need to stay here and wait for Tikki to show up. I will follow the trail and send messages one-two weeks. I’ll be alright.” I placed my hand on Alya’s shoulder to see her scowling at me.

“You and your hard-headed stubbornness,” she growled as I laughed at her.

“Be safe.”

“I’ll come back in one piece,” I offered when he rolled her eyes at me.

“Go, I’ll be here.” She smiled as I lifted the bag onto my shoulder.

“I’ll contact you soon.” I smiled at her one last time before leaving the ship. Leaving my best friend and crew.

Don’t worry, Adrien. I’m coming.

Adrien’s Pov

“Get up, you maggot!” A voice yelled before kicking me in my side. I groaned at the impact and hunched into a tight ball form. The person growled at me before picking me up by my hair. I whimper at the feeling, but another man commanded the one holding me to knock it off.

“You’re fucking lucky, you piece of shit,” he growled before dropping me onto the floor again.

I could feel my bones shaking at the impact as I landed on my stomach. Immediate pain burned at my abdomen. I coughed just wanting some water to give some moisture to my throat after so many days basically without it. My stomach growled loudly as the two men laughed at me.

“Hey!” He shouted and grabbed my shoulder to turn me around.

“Want it?!” He tauntingly shouted. He held up a piece of bread and fish, and I practically drooled at the sight. I felt my eyes widen at the sight of food and nodded eagerly for it.

“C’ mere boy, come and get it!” He yelled waving the food around. I tried to stand up, but I was too weak to walk.

“C’mere boy!” He yelled and it resigned me to crawling. I crawled up as much as I could as quickly I was capable of while he held it above my hands.

“Beg,” he commanded as his companion laughed at me.

“P-please,” I whispered.

“What was that?” He asked raising one hand to his ear.

“Please! Please give me it!” I pleaded as the men laughed their asses off.

He threw the meat and bread to the floor and raised his head to me.

“Eat it from the floor, then.” He walked back to his companion as I scarfed down the food with my mouth and hands. It tasted so good after so many days without food. How long has it been? A week? A week and a half?

“You two! What are you doing?!” A voice yelled as I recognized it as Hawkmoth.

“We were feeding the dirt, sir.” One of the men stated as they both saluted the captain but cackled at the remark.

Hawkmoth looked towards my direction, but I kept my head down.

I heard footsteps come closer until a hand tilted my head up.

“Disgusting!” He growled as he let me go.

He took a seat on one of the chairs there as he orders the two men to leave. They throw faces at me as they made their way towards the exit, but I made no indication I was looking at them. All of my attention was towards Hawkmoth.

“So? What’s your name?” He asked pouring a glass of water.

I remained silent as I stared at his hands. He noticed this and shook his cup.

“Would you like a cup of water?” He asked. He was already pouring another cup of water and put it on the table. I glared at him as I shook my leg while the chains rattled loudly in the quiet room.

“Ahh, yes, I forgot for a moment.” He crouched down to put my cup as I immediately gulped the thing down.

“Haven’t drunk in a while, have you?” he murmured. He sat back down in his chair as I glared up at him once more.

“Now, that is no way to treat a person who gave water,” He reprimandingly told me like he was scolding a guppie.

I scowled at him and I shot him a vicious death glare I had gotten from Ladybug numerous times before.

“Now, lad, what is your name?” He asked again.

I considered lying to him but he beat me to it.

“Don’t bother lying, I will know if you do.”

“Chat Noir,” I growled at him.

“Your real name.” 

I scowled at him as I gritted my teeth together. 

“Adrien.”

“Adrien? Interesting. How old are you, Adrien?” He asked again.

“Why the hell should I tell you?!” I yelled angrily.

“Because I am the captain of the ship, and I am the one holding you hostage,” he stated a matter of factly.

“Twenty,” I murmured.

He heard though and nodded his head.

“Tell me, Adrien, who are your parents?” He asked when I looked at him confused.

“What does that have to do with anything?!”

“Answer the question, please.” He said regally.

I hesitated for a moment before answering confused. 

“Gabriel and Emilie Agreste”

“What are their professions?” He asked again.

“Why does that matter?!” I can’t tell him what I actually am. He will slit my throat sooner.

“Because I want to know who my prisoners are.”

“What about you?! Huh?! Who are you, Hawkmoth?!” I yelled as I tugged on the chain bounding me to the room.

“I’m a pirate.”

“Before then!”

He smirked and I felt the temperature drop in the room.

“Do you truly wish to know?” He asked.

“Yes.” I glared at him as he sighed like he was bored.

“I was a young boy. I say about five or six years old when I met her. She was beautiful. Hair shone like the sun itself. Eyes green like the grass. Her tan skin and her intelligence. She was the perfect image of perfection.” He sighed as his eyes took in a distant fondness and warmth.

“I was her only friend but made sure she stayed away from the other males except for her father, of course. We grew up together and became closer. The closer I was to her, the more enraptured I became with her. I grew to love the woman I had called my closest friend. But she... but she did not feel the same way.” His eyes went dark as his body went tense.

“She always told me what a great friend I was. How she always could rely on my support as a friend. Do you know the pain I felt in my heart when she always said those words? But, I always thought I could change her mind. How much a fool I was back then?” He laughed but it was not filled with anything but humor in it.

“She always enjoyed the seas and would go there every morning and night. She always returned with shells in her hands or pouch. Barely an hour she spent there, but soon, she increasingly spent time there further. The hour turned into two and soon grew until four hours at best. She always smiled, though, for her trips, and no one questioned why. She never told anyone what she did there either, or how she managed to get those shells. She always kept it a secret. But, one day, I followed her.” He looked at me for one moment. His eyes scrunched slightly as his nose turned up while he bit the inside of his mouth, showing a flat line of disgust.

“She took her outfit off and had shorts and a shirt underneath it. I was surprised when something came out of the water. A man called out and looked at her. I heard a splash and he popped out to look at her. His eyes held so much passion and love and her, him. He uttered her name as she leaned towards him closer to gently kiss his lips. Soon, she submerged herself into the water and the two swam into the ocean. I followed them quietly from the rocks, and I saw them playing more and having fun. He held her hand as she did his. One would say I would have been overreacting. But, the man she swam with was no ordinary man. Instead of legs, do you know what he had?”

He looked at me as I felt myself sweating nervously.

“W-what?” I whispered.

“A tail. A fish-scaled tail.” He said madly and walked towards me. He crouched down and used one finger to trail down my waist to my toes.

“She laughed as he splashed her once more. He twirled her around in the ocean and what broke my heart the most was when he kissed her softly. She melted against him and my heart broke that day. I could no longer spend a second looking at them! I ran quickly and made sure I wasn’t seen. It was two hours after she came back. She pretended everything was fine. I thought I could let her go. The things you love most you let go. But, the more I tried the more heartache I felt. I confronted her after a week and she begged me not to tell anyone. I had asked her if she truly loved him. I knew I had hoped she would refuse and said that she was playing around, but it was washed away when her cheeks turned rosy. Her eyes brighten at the mention of him. She fiddled with a necklace she had started to wear a while ago. She answered softly with a yes. I masked my pain with a smile and hugged her tightly. Behind her back, I cried but she assumed that I was happy for her. Soon, the day came that her father wanted to hand her off for marriage. Her father came to me the day before he was announcing her engagement. He told me he would be honored if I took his daughter for my wife. I wanted her so bad I said yes. He smiled but when the day came to tell her. All that was left was a note and her belongings.

She wrote about how she fell in love with a man and she knew her family could never accept the two. So, she had run away. Ran away and left me. Left me to rot in misery!” He growled and fury burned in his eyes.

“I vowed that I would have her and only her. So, I left my own home to search for her. I searched but could not find her. It was when I was searching I came across this.” He gestured towards the brooch and smiled down at it. Power radiated from the item but it was dark and cold.

“I remember feeling drawn towards the item, and once I had put it on. I felt like I could do anything. I was invincible. And, I still am.” He grinned.

“I quickly became top of the pirates and soon king. I had all this power and everyone bowed down before me. People feared my name as Hawkmoth except for a few. But, those few were quickly taken care of.” he chuckled darkly.

“It wasn’t until a few years of my reign was when I saw them again. Mermaids and mermen. I captured one of them until they told me why they were so far out. To celebrate, they had said to me. And, when I had asked of what, it was for the birth of the new queen and king’s son. Do you know what that child’s name was?” He asked darkly but smiling.

“I-I don’t know?” I whispered, knowing full well the answer.

“Lie,” he tutted carefully.

“How could I possibly know his name when I am very well human?” I asked.

“Because,” He said looking me directly in the eyes. “You are the son of the queen and king. You are the prince of the oceans.”

I felt my breathing escalate quickly and I was panicking on the inside.

“What do my mother and father have to do with your story?” I asked angrily.

“Tell me, boy. How did they die? Or at least, your mother?” He asked dangerously.

“By a pirate ship!”

“And who do you think that ship belonged to?”

My brain clicked and I was struggling to get out my chains to run my hands into his face.

“YOU! You killed her! You killed innocent lives that day! You killed my mother! You monster! I’ll kill you! You hear me! I’LL KILL YOU!” I screamed with fury and rage. I couldn’t see straight except with this monster that cost me, my mother.

He chuckled at me as I pulled with everything I had, but I was too weak to break the chains.

“Do you know my lover’s name?” he asked while I huffed in exhaustion.

“I don’t care! You killed my mother! For what?!” 

“What was your mother’s name, boy?”

“I told you! Emilie Agreste!”

“Before her marriage, boy. Do you know anything about your mother before queen?” He asked as he rolled his eyes.

“Of course not! I was young and she was murdered by your hands!” I yelled as I kept yanking at the chain.

“Then, let me show you a picture of her.” He grabbed a photo from his coat and it was her. Except, she was younger and…

“This can’t be her!”

“But it is and you know it. She was your mother.” He grinned sadistically.

The woman had green eyes and blonde hair. It’s just like mine. Her smile, though, I could never forget.

“She was human before changed into a mermaid and marrying the king of the oceans. She was taken by the king who’s your father! He took her from me, so I took her from him. From both of you.”

Mom… she was human. She was human, and I never knew. Did anyone know except father?

“She almost got away, but I managed to figure it out. When I found… this.” he held a necklace, and I wondered why it looked so familiar.

“Her best friend had an identical one. They used it to communicate with each other, but instead of seeing her dear friend.” He said looking at the necklace. “She saw me, Hawkmoth.”

“I threw away the necklace and made preparations towards hunting your mother. Your mother’s friend, though, she was supposedly killed along with her husband. They had gotten away, though. That was until I found them again. I made sure they were gone. I remember the day where their blood was collected in a bag. I collected it just to have something to remember the day.”

“You’re a monster!” I screamed and growled.

“I became a monster when you’re mother turned me away for that man you call father.”

“I hate you!” I spoke coldly.

“Hate is something you have nothing in comparison as I do.”

With those words, yells were heard from above.

Hawkmoth growled before the door was yanked open.

“Captain, we are under attack!”

“By whom?!” he shouted.

“Ladybug.” The man froze as he looked down to his chest.

“In the,” she pulled out her sword from the man to kick him down the stairs. “Flesh.”

She looked at me and I saw just for a moment, relief.

“Ladybug,” Hawkmoth growled.

“Hawkmoth,” she returned.

“How in the world did you find us?” He asked curiously. 

“One of the crew members were very forward with persuasion.” She shrugged her shoulders as Hawkmoth growled. 

“So, you are here exactly what for?” He asked. 

“I’m here for a few reasons, actually. And, I personally plan to make sure all of my goals are completed.” She pulled out her gun as Hawkmoth grabbed his own. The two were both at a standstill until Hawkmoth started to chuckle. 

“You know, you aren’t the first to try and kill me. You probably won’t be the last.” He tilted his head as he stood there in amusement. 

“I admit, though, you have been a pain for the years I have known about you, Ladybug. Tell me, what vendetta do you have on me?” He asked while walking slowly towards her. 

“Don’t fall for it! Don’t take the bait!” I screamed but interrupted with a smack to the head. I fell to the ground as Ladybug shot at Hawkmoth. 

“Don’t touch him!” She yelled. 

“And, why is that, Ladybug? You were called a cold, merciless, stone, and many more, pirate. You rank second to my crew and legacy itself. What could you possibly want with this.” He pointed his gun at my head as I growled lowly. 

“He’s part of my crew. I, unlike you, care for the people in my life.” She spat but he shook his head again. 

“No, there is more to that than just a simple kidnapping of a crew member.” He looked at her with calculating eyes before laughing softly. It soon grew to a cackle, and we both glaring at the man all the while confused. 

“I know…” He grinned as he cocked the gun to my chest. Specifically, the area where my heart was. 

“You love him. You were foolish enough to try and rescue him from me. C’ mon, Ladybug, you want him. Fight me for him,” he kept his finger hovering from the trigger as I saw her weigh her options. 

“You and I both know that I would lose. With you having that brooch and all.” She responded as Hawkmoth glared at her before wiping all emotions. 

“How did you know about it?” he asked. 

“Give me, Adrien.” She growled. 

“Do you even know what he is?” He asked. 

“He’s a part of my crew,” She growled. 

“Behind you!” I yelled as she plunged her sword into one of his goons. 

“Quiet, boy!” Hawkmoth hissed as he cut my arm. I screamed in agony as he slowly ran the blade across. 

“Adrien!” She yelled as she came stomping down the steps but more men came barreling in. 

“You would do well and stay right there,” Hawkmoth threatened as he held his gun at my head.

She froze in her tracks and scowled at him while the men held her arms against her. Her gun and sword were taken away while she was held against a dagger. 

“Now, be a dear listen.” He gestured to the floor as she was pushed down. The men wrapped chains around her ankles and tied her wrists together.

“Ladybug, no!” I shouted but was cut off quickly. 

“Alright, tell me now, do you know what he is?” 

“Ladybug, he knows,” I say desperately hoping she escapes.

“Ahh, so you do know, then.” He gestured for his men to sit in the chairs in the room.

“Your point?” She growled as she scowled at the men in front of us. 

“Do you know who he is?” He asked and I felt my entire body freeze. 

It seemed Hawkmoth noticed this as well because he smiled wickedly. 

“Well, it seems your merman hasn’t told you everything.” 

“Adrien?” She asked confused but was cut off with being pushed onto the floor. 

“Fuck you!” She shouted at the members. 

“Men! Release her! I want her fully capable of hearing this!” He shouted as the two grumbled. 

“What the hell are you talking about?!” She yelled as she shook the two brutes off her. Her eyes were hard and a fire was dancing in her irises. 

“Why don’t you tell her, Adrien.” He mockingly said as I looked at her desperately. 

“Adrien?” She whispered softly. 

“Ladybug, please, I’m so sorry. I was going to tell you, but-”

“This man isn’t just a merman,” Hawkmoth interrupted me.

Ladybug looked at him curiously and confused and was shaking slightly. 

“He’s the prince of the oceans themselves. The son of the king and queen who started this whole chaos.” 

“P-prince?!” She yelped as she looked shocked at me. “B-but, that would mean-” Her eyes widen as the realization hit her entire body. 

“Yes… your dear lover wouldn’t be able to be with you because he has a kingdom to run. He was always going to leave you in the end.” 

“Ladybug-”

“No.” 

“Ladybug, please, I can explain-”

“No! I don’t want to hear it!” She growled as she yanked on her chains. 

“Sir! We must get going! Others will probably be coming since we have Ladybug as capture.” One of the men from above yell. 

“Enjoy your time together, lovebirds.” He smiled as he walked out of the room along with his men.

Soon, it was just the two of us in the room. Silence dominated the room and nothing could kill me more than this. 

“Ladybug,” I whimpered. 

“You lied to me,” She spoke quietly.

“I can explain-”

“Explain what? You were always going to leave. I mean, how could I possibly be that foolish. You were always going to escape. I just made it harder for myself when you do leave.” She brokenly stated as her back hit the wall. 

“Ladybug-”

“Stop.” Her voice spoke tensely. 

“Please?” I begged. 

“I hate liars, you know. I’m my own hypocrite, though, with the amount I have told.” She muttered dejectedly. 

“Ladybug?” I asked confused. 

“He wasn’t wrong. I loved you. But now, you and I wouldn’t have ever been together. Because he is right. You’re a merman prince, and I’m a bloodthirsty pirate.” 

I was in shock. She just said she loves me, and then tells me we can’t be together. Is this want rejection feels like. Wow. It sucks and it hurts. Badly.

“Mil’ lady?” I asked. 

“I’m no lady, and I am most definitely not yours,” she said. 

“Please?”

Before anything else can be said, crashes were heard from above. We both looked up and clangs and rings rung outside. When I looked back at Ladybug, I saw her reaching for her hair and pulling a pin out. She did some moves with the pin her locks, and soon enough, she was free. She freed me quickly but maintained distance from me. 

It hurt so bad when she looked away and flinch from my touch. 

“The crew are probably here to save both you and me.” She stated before grabbing her own weapons. She climbed up the steps without looking down at me once. 

“Ladybug, please?”

She stopped but she shook her head. 

“Leave it. It’s not important. Not anymore.” With those words, she left the room and into the battle. 

I couldn’t explain it in detail, but to sum it up, I was left broken there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, that was a long time. Sorry for the wait, but I hoped it wasn't too bad with the grammar mistakes in there. It definitely took me a while to process all my thoughts and type this down. I certainly wish you guys and gals who read this enjoy the chapter. Have a relaxed day, folks.


	11. Fight Me

Ladybug’s Pov

I was distracted in the battle. I could focus on slicing the next person in front of me, but I couldn’t seem to understand what my exact motions were. I just relied on instincts and did the normal routine. Dodge, thrust, jump, punch, kick, roll, shuffle, punch, thrust, kill. 

I repeated the cycle with each scoundrel and they, all too soon, fell from my touch. 

On the inside, though, I felt my heart shattered into millions of pieces. That the mere mention of his name shook my core into a frenzy of butterflies. The blood that once flowed through my veins turned cold and heavy like lead. 

Another man came towards me, and I plunged my dagger into his flabby body. His eyes went wide and distraught as he coughed warm, copper-red liquid onto my face. I wiped it away before spinning to thrust the weapon into another pirate. 

“Hawkmoth! Show yourself!” I roared as I was fighting another woman. 

Adrien and I were getting overcrowded. What I initially thought was my crew fighting the others were actually themselves fighting. 

The witless fools. 

I could feel the atmosphere drop while the floors became redder by the second. The rain that was dripping over my face, making my hair strands stick to my face as I tasted every droplet that was weeping to the ground. The clothes clinging to my body even more as the jacket was resistant to the water. Adrien was holding up terribly and was about to get plunge with a sword when I stepped in. It didn’t help with his injured arm especially since it was his dominant arm too. 

His eyes held gratitude when he leaped away from an attacker. His breathing was heavy as his eyes were blown wide. The way his knees slightly trembled made me feel pitiful. The way he was clutching his arm with such a vice-like grip to stop the blood from flowing out. 

“Thanks.” He gulped as he looked at the man on the ground before pointing behind my direction. 

I swiped behind me as I round-kicked another person to the floor to end their sorrowful life. Her outfit was as horrendous as Max’s makeup skills were. Her outfit was dark purple with white gloves. Her mask was like a butterfly with lighting at its tail. Her pale complexion contrasted with her hair that was black with light purple streaks. Her cutlass was stripped to her hips while in her hands was a knife. 

I kept fighting as I threw a sword for Adrien to use with his left arm. Together, we were defending ourselves, but we’re quickly overtaken by the sheer number Hawkmoth possessed on his ship. 

We were backed up onto the edge of the ship, and everyone was pressing their weapons at us. 

“This is it, Ladybug! Give up! We might give you a quick death,” One of the men chuckled with a face that belonged to Egypt’s collection. 

“If I am going to die, then I am going to die on my own terms.” I scowled as I dodged another thrust of a sword. 

“Ladybug!”

I quickly looked at Adrien before ducking another blow. 

“Ladybug!” He repeated. 

“What?!” I screamed as I bent back to avoid another attack. 

“If this is it, I want to tell you something!” he pleaded as he jumped over a person to roll away from being stabbed in the stomach. 

“I really don’t think this is the best time!” I shouted back. 

“Please, Ladybug! I want to ex-” He was cut off when the guy in front of him made a jab at his chest. 

“Please!” His eyes held this begging sort of gaze as his moves were becoming more frantic. 

“Spit it out then!” I elbowed the woman who was reaching for my arm and stomped on her foot forcing her away and stabbed her in the gut. 

“I know you’re disappointed in me! Trust me, I know. I’m disappointed in myself too! I shouldn’t have hidden that important fact, but I need you to know that I still care about you. You said you loved me, but push me away when you realized what I was. It doesn’t have to be that way!” He stabbed another minion and ducked from an uppercut.

“I can stay with you up above, I choose you! Okay! I choose you and always will choose you!”

I felt my world shake at the words I was hoping he would tell me before this mess. The beating in my heart became more frantic, but I blamed it on the energy required to fight these goons. 

“I love you, Ladybug. Now and forever,” he breathed. The way his blonde hair clung to his face as I saw those forest green eyes stare at me. How he bit his lip in the hope I would say something towards him. The beautiful blush that spread over his cheek from bashfulness or exhaustion. 

I felt myself freeze until I saw someone from behind him. 

“Get out of the way!” I yelled as I pushed away from the man, but I wasn’t quick enough to dodge the attack myself. I felt blood dripping from my side as I held in a pained scream. 

“Ladybug!” He yelled but was quickly taken ahold. I was restrained as well, and we both were forced to the floor at our knees. 

Hawkmoth came out the crowded akuma crew and clapped slowly, mockingly at us. 

“Well, I was going to keep you alive, but you just don’t know when to quit,” He chuckled loudly as he stared at the two of us. 

“Look at me!” He commanded as I did glaring, but Adrien didn’t. 

“Boy, I wouldn’t be defiant with me right now,” he growled but stopped short when Adrien laughed. 

“Why are you laughing?!” He questioned and I was doing the same mentally. 

“I find it hilarious that after all these years, your still a failure. You took everything away from me when I was younger. You made yourself powerful by some object. We both know you are nothing without the item. Now, you keep fighting for what?! Power?! Pride?! You’re nothing but a bitter old man who was jealous.” His words were spoken with such venom and fury I shivered at his tone. How the sky flashed his own rage towards us. He was soon thrashing in the grip he was in. 

“I would be careful with your words, boy.” He walked towards me and grabbed a hold of my hair. I grunted in anger, and I tried to get out of his grip. “You see, one wrong move, and I will slice her body slowly. Each cut deeper until she bleeds out as you watch helplessly to stop it.” It kept creeping closer to my throat until it was just a sliver away from nicking me. The pain from the knife was sharp and excruciating.

“I hate you!” He screamed in anger. I swore I saw his pupils change into slits, but it was gone in an instant. 

“Well, I guess you are going to need to learn some manners,” He brought his dagger up and was about to plunge, but the entire boat shook along with a bang that accompanied it. 

“What the hell was that!” His eyes were wide as his muscles shook with unchecked rage. His whole being tensed as another boom hit the ship. 

“Captain!” A scout from above yelled, “We have company!” He pointed in the direction of the fog we were heading towards, but it soon broke to reveal two boats. 

Mine and Tikki’s ships to be precise. 

“Did someone yell for a pirate brawl?!” yelled Alix as she swung from the ship’s sails. 

“Don’t just stand there as fools! Get them!” Hawkmoth screamed as the rest of his crew began to pick up their weapons. 

It was a blast of cannons and guns while swords and daggers were swung at each other’s throats. I was preoccupied with Hawkmoth having Adrien and I kept captived still while the others fought. 

“Ladybug, call off your crew and I will allow a quick death for them,” He snarled but I repeated the gesture. 

“Fuck off!” I screamed as I struggled in the hold he had. I noticed Adrien was fighting to get out of the hold he was in as I was fighting Hawkmoth's grip, too. I soon focused back onto Hawkmoth as I stomped on his foot. He howled in fury as he glared at me with the seven seas' storms behind his dark eyes. 

I elbowed his side as I made a quick turn around to dodge his swing, but he managed to graze me with his fist. 

I grunted at the pain as I felt as his ring nicked my face. I licked the blood that was in my mouth as I spat it at his feet in absolute loathing. 

“That was pathetic,” I snarled as he reached for his weapon. 

I was whipping my head for something to save me from this situation but I knew it was no good. 

“I win, Ladybug, and I will always w-” He was cut off with a very loud bang. 

He stopped his words and looked down the now gaping hole in his chest. And behind that hole, I saw my savior and mentor. 

“Tikki!” I yelled in surprise. 

“Say, ‘Spots on!’, Ladybug!” she yelled in a directive voice. 

“Spots on?!” I asked and a total rush of energy filled my being. 

Woah?!

Swirls and spots appeared in front of me as I felt energy spiral around me. I couldn’t believe it! It felt like I was becoming a hundred times stronger. My bones felt renewed and I could run ten thousand miles. 

I noticed my outfit changed a little from what it was from before. Before the trench jacket I once had, I now had this leather jacket that covered my upper body. The lower half was the same as my leggings. I had ladybug cuffs and the mask I had remained. My sword was different but what amazed me the most was that my yo-yo transformed into something even I don’t know of. It still remained as a yo-yo, but the power pulsed with sprit, almost like it was alive. 

“I can definitely get behind this,” I muttered until I turned my attention to Hawkmoth. For the first time, I saw something I would never have thought he would have. Fear. 

“I think it’s now a fair fight, Hawkmoth.” I grinned in response to the narrow eyes he sent my way. Thus, we began our fight once again and this time I was winning with ease. With each swing of the yo-yo and sword, he was losing his ground. I almost had him to the ground when my name was yelled. 

“Ladybug!” I turned around to Adrien looking at me with fear.

He was still in that death grip and was about to be killed. The way his eyes held that pained look as he was about to die. It had me distracted for a moment as all my thoughts were about saving him. 

That was the moment where Hawkmoth used to heal himself. It was miraculous as he healed quickly in less than a second. His insides connecting with its tissue to fully complete the wound like it never even happened. 

“Well, I never thought I would be seeing you again,” he snarled at Tikki as he grabbed his sword again. Tikki abandoned her gun for her sword as well. 

“What can I say, Hawkbrains, I just don’t go down easily.” She sarcastically said as she went to attack. The two were battling with such ferociousness and savageness, it was hard to tell who was having the upper hand. 

I turned my focus back on Adrien as I fought the man who held him. It wasn’t long before I defeated him, and he released Adrien to the ground. 

“Adrien! Are you okay?!” I asked as he nodded his head. 

“You’re going to be okay, I promise!” I caressed his cheek before going back to the fight with Hawkmoth. 

“Ladybug, I should have known that these pests would have followed you!” He growled as he came to deflect a blow from me. 

“I call it fair considering you cheated one too many deaths in your life, Hawkmoth! Taken so many lives for your selfish cruelty! Do you know how many you have killed in your lifetime?!” I screamed over the coursing thunder that pounded in my blood and reality. 

“It doesn’t matter, I will kill you, and I will kill the others that stand in my way.” I narrowed my eyes at him. 

“You had asked me who I was! Why I was so vengeful in getting revenge towards you?! Well, guess what?! You are the reason I became a pirate in the first place. You were the reason I lost my family! You killed my father and mother when they left the pirate realm. You sent men and attacked and murdered them.” I explained when both I and Tikki managed to get him on the ground. 

“And, pray to tell, who were your parents?!” He asked in mockery. 

“Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain!” I growled as his eyes widen at the sound of their names. 

“Ahh… yes, I remember them. I enjoyed the way my men told the story of how they screamed. I have to this day their blood in a bag just as a memory of how meddling your parents were.” I screamed when I plunged the sword in his chest. 

He gurgled blood and was convulsing on the ground. He soon laid still as he drowned in his own blood. 

I pulled my sword out and smiled. Tikki looked towards me with a smile. 

“You did it, bug.” She hugged me, but soon released me. “We still got a fight to finish.” I nodded my head and we joined the fight. 

We kept the fight going along with our crews. I managed to spot the old and my crew between the akumas. I saw Alya fighting with an unknown man, but they were managing well for themselves. I tried looking for Adrien, but he wasn’t anywhere in sight. I held onto the hope he was hiding somewhere and was safe. I prayed to all sea gods and goddesses hoping he was protected. 

“Ladybug!” I turn to the sound of my name as I saw some guy running into the fight like a mad man. 

He was tight leather pants and a loose lime t-shirt. Over the shirt, it was a leather jacket with a belt. Attached to the belt was a little baton with a paw print on it and a cutlass. His face was covered with a leather mask from his eyes to the tip of his nose. He also had black boots that went up to his mid-shin, and his hands were covered with leather gloves that were pointed at the ends. His hair was a wild mess and on top of it was a black hat with two little cat ears on top of the thing. 

He was running straight towards me taking his cutlass out of his belt and was swinging it towards my direction. I ducked out of the way and was about to parry an attack when I noticed I wasn’t his target. 

“Shit!” I yelled when I saw Hawkmoth get back up. 

I can’t believe I forget the most important detail! His damn fucking brooch!

“Together, m’ lady?” He asked with a chivalry tone. 

“Not your lady, stray!” I hissed with narrowed eyes. 

He only smiled at the comment but went back to focusing on Hawkmoth. 

“Your reign of terror will end here, Hawkmoth.” His voice had changed from playful to cold. The way his body tensed like he was suppressing all the anger he has manifested inside himself and was holding back from just tackling the man. 

“Boy, you saw I was just shot in the chest, and yet, I still stand up to fight again. You are nothing! Give up, and I will give you mercy.” Hawkmoth grinned as he brought his own sword up. 

“You took everything away from me. It’s only fair I get retribution for myself and everyone else you screwed over.” He furiously spat at Hawkmoth as he quickly took out his own sword and the two began to fight. 

I tried joining in but there was never an opening for me without me getting hit in the process. 

Neither of them was gaining leverage over the other and I could tell both of them were getting tired, but both of them refused to give in to the other. 

“Ladybug! Help!” I heard Alya screamed as she was being cornered into a corner. 

I ran as fast as I could but I was too late. She was struck at her stomach. My scream echoed the ship as her blood poured out of her. I felt my mind shut down and was brought into a corner of my mind to be locked up like a convict to prison. 

I ran faster and the man barely lasted a minute before I struck his heart. I quickly bend down and brought her to my lap. 

“Alya? C’ mon. You’re gonna be fine. C’ mon, please!” I begged her as I tried to put pressure on the wound. 

“M-Mari?” 

“Alya! Please, stay awake. I’m going to save you, and you’ll be okay. Alright? You’re going to be okay.” I rambled but stop as she placed her hand on mine. 

“Mari, you know as well as I, I’m not going to make it.” She smiled softly as she coughed blood. 

“Alya, don’t you fucking die on me! I refused to lose another person!” I screamed as tears streamed down my face. 

“I-” she was coughing more harshly, “I need you to promise me something.”

“Don’t. You’re gonna be fine.” I tried to put more pressure but it wasn’t working.

“P-pr-promise me, Marinette, Ladybug,” she was breathing heavily as she became more pale, “that you,” her words were becoming quieter as she struggled to breathe, “that you find peace. Find love. Don’t forget to let people in that wall of yours.” Her eyes became unfocused as she coughed furiously. Blood was now seeping into her lungs. 

“Alya, please! I need you.” I brokenly whispered. 

“Find peace.” She whispered before her eyes became glassy orbs. The way her hair sprawled over my lap as her head laid there, staring above. Her body relaxed as all the tension held there left. I felt her heartbeat stop as I placed my hand on it. 

I howled in fury and agony as she laid in my lap motionless. I gently placed her on the floor as I closed her eyes. 

“No more,” I whispered. I kissed her forehead gently and stood up. 

“Hawkmoth!” I yelled in fury and uncontrolled rage. I took a few running steps to sprint as I watched the cat and moth fight. 

“You will pay!” I yelled as I rushed towards them with my sword. 

Hawkmoth quickly blocked my sword as he stared at me. 

“I will have your head hanging from the mast for what you have done!” I hissed as I kick his legs. 

He grunted at the pain but quickly reset himself. 

We both attacked each other but I was uncontrolled. My emotions clouded my judgment and he flicked my sword out of my hands. He kicked my calves as I fell to the floor. He was about to strike me but another sword interfered. 

“You will not hurt the woman I love.” His voice was cold and held hatred. 

What was he talking about? No one loves me. I’m a monster.

“You love this thing!” He gestured disgusted towards me. “A pirate who would kill anyone that stands in her way!” 

“She kills to protect those she cares for. She is human unlike you,” he whacked Hawkmoth’s sword upwards as he stood in front of me. 

He looked at me with gentle eyes. Eyes that only one person I know would look at me like that. 

“Together, m’ lady.” I got up and brought my yo-yo out. 

“Together.” I nodded my head as I stood beside him. We both looked at Hawkmoth as he looked at both of us. 

“Love is pathetic and only makes you weak.” He narrowed his eyes at us as he raised his sword to defend, but we charged at him.

As Adrien attacked offense towards Hawkmoth I gave defense towards Hawkmoth’s blows. As I went down, he went up. I left my side defenseless and he protected me. We were like yin and yang. 

“You have killed too many.” I coldly stated. 

“You have ruined many innocent lives,” Adrien growled as he swung his sword. 

“You will fall and shall stay down for the rest of your miserable life.” We both said as Chat sliced the brooch off as I stabbed Hawkmoth. His entire body froze. Everything was tense and stiff in the atmosphere. It was silent and nothing made a sound. Everyone was frozen and no one could move. Then, Hawkmoth crumpled to the ground as his knees buckled at his weight. His scream pounded through my mind as pain coursed through his body. 

That was it. He fell and would never get up again. 

I stood up and stared at his crumpled body. Footsteps came near me and placed a hand on my shoulder. 

Everyone who was working for Hawkmoth dropped their weapons as the rest of the crew stared them down. 

“We did it,” his eyes were dark but something in them made me clamped down on him and hold him tight. Neither of us let go of the other one and stayed there for a while. 

It felt like hours just sitting with one another, but just a few minutes a person in black walked up towards us. 

“If I could have that brooch?” he asked and I glared at him. 

“Why the hell would I give it to a stranger?!” 

“Relax! Relax! That’s my friend!” Adrien placed his body in front of me. 

“Friend?” I ask cautiously. 

“Plagg is my friend.” He nodded slowly. 

‘Plagg? Where have I heard that from?

“Ladybug!” Tikki yelled. 

My face pales when I see her dragging a guy towards us, but it’s nothing when Chat screams and runs to his side. 

“Nino!” He shouts frantically. 

I have never seen him cry like he is now. His grief-stricken state falls limblessly to the ground as this man lays down. His sobs are loud and clear, anguish and pain radiating from his voice. 

“Can’t you save him?!” He yelled at his friend.

“He refuses to turn! I can’t force anything that he doesn’t want!” He snapped back. 

Turn? You mean… 

“I’m the bloody prince of the seven seas, he has to obey my commands!” He shouted in rage. 

“And if I disobey, then I get killed. Either way, I die, dude.” A gruff voice from the man on the ground grumbles. 

“Don’t you dare die! I’m not going through the grieving process again for you!”  He shouted shaking the man violently. 

“Dude, I’m banished from the kingdom. I don’t have a home anymore. The only reason I could go back if it was coming with me. At least, I can be free, like this.” His words becoming softer and I was straining to hear. 

I took a look at Adrien’s face, and it was pure heartbreak. 

That’s when I realized.

‘He has to go back.’ 

My heart ached at the mere thought of him no longer being in my life. But, when I looked at his face. Seeing how he loves his friend this much, they were like me and Alya. 

“Adrien,” I spoke with a soft voice. 

His head slowly turned to mine. His eyes knowing what my response was already. 

“No. I just got you, and I’m not going back.” He shook his head but I stepped closer until we were at the same level. 

“Adrien. Look at him. He needs to go back. You need him. More than me.” He kept shaking his head as more tears poured out. 

“You have to go back, mon minou,” I whispered in his ear as my arms wrapped around his trembling body. 

“NO! There has to be another way! Please, Ladybug!” 

“Marinette,” I whispered. 

“What?”

“My name. Real one. It’s Marinette” 

“Marinette,” he rolled my name on his tongue. It sounded perfect and meant only for him to say. 

“Adrien.” I looked at his eyes before kissing with a force I didn’t know I possessed. He equally responded back, and we wished the moment would last for eternity because we both knew we couldn’t be together. 

We separated as I leaned my head on his forehead. 

“I love you.” I stood up before he could respond and went down to the man that was dying. 

“Take good care of him, would you?” I asked as I received a little nod. 

I took a steadying breath before yelling out commands. 

“Get the man into the sea! Tie up all the prisoners! Get the sails ready for travel again!” I yelled as I got “yes, mame!” 

“Count the total deaths!” I yelled and people paused as they realize what that meant. 

“Don’t stand there. Move!” Everyone scattered and started to do my commands. 

“Still the yelling them shitless aren’t you?” I turned around to Tikki smirking at me. 

I smile at her slightly but it soon leaves. 

“She’s gone,” I spoke softly as her eyes scrunched up before understanding reached them. 

“She’s going to be happy.” She walked closer and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her tightly knowing how much it hurts losing people. 

“Kid, we have to go!” I turned around to see Adrien crying on the deck as Nino was draped by Plagg’s arms. 

“I know! I just…” He turned his head towards my way and I felt my heart clench. 

I quickly walked up and kissed him. I tasted the salty tears as it fell on my lips. I separated from him and held his cheek in my hand. I took the necklace off my neck and placed it on his. His eyes held recognition as he realized what I had placed on him. 

“I love you. Never forget that, mon minou.”

"I love you too, Marinette." We share one last kiss before I picked him up and threw him overboard. I heard his yelp as he hit the salty waters. 

I turn to Plagg and nod my head at him. 

I see Tikki walk up from behind and motioned for me to come forward. 

I frown but do as commanded. She placed Nino’s body into my arms and I quickly picked him and turned both of us around when those two made out. 

“Flustered?” I heard Tikki’s teasing voice as I felt my face blush. 

“Shut up!” I growled as she continued to make with Plagg. 

I soon turned around when I deemed it was safe. I gave Nino back as Plagg nodded his head at us one more time. 

“See ya, ladies.” He saluted his arm lazily as he jumped overboard with Nino in his arms. We both looked as the merman’s tails flopped into the ocean waters. 

“Goodbye, Adrien,” I whispered as I turned around and focused back onto the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that took so long. I had been stuck on the ending and I just couldn't figure out the ending. I'm debating if I should do an epilogue or not. Comment below if you think I should. Have a great day and thanks for reading the story.


End file.
